secrets, lies and sneaking around
by TV-GOD
Summary: Haley is 16 high school student, Nathan is a 21 college student and also the best friend of Nick Haley's older protective brother. read what happens when Haley and Nathan start to have feelings for each other. also brucas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Haley James and her two best friends in the whole world Peyton sawyer and Brooke Davis were all gathered in the living area watching a movie, halfway through the movie Brooke looked around to see Haley discreetly crying into the Ben and Jerry's ice cream that they had bought for the movie.

"Come here Hales he is so not worth it" Brooke started as she made her way over to the sofa that Haley was curled up on, she was referring to Haley's recent boyfriend Jason Deacon, he was a senior and all the way up to the night before he had been the best boyfriend ever, he was loyal, sweet and kind, but that all changed when Haley had caught him in bed with the school bike Rachel Gatina.

"I know Brooke but he was my first boyfriend and I loved him and I thought that he loved me, maybe if I had just stopped being such a bitch and just had sex with him then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did" she replied weakly staring back at her friend who had now joined her on the sofa

" Do not think that this is your fault Haley James do you hear me" Peyton who had been listening to the conversation had now joined in and joined the girls on Haley's other side of the sofa so that Haley was in the middle of the two girls who were trying to comfort her.

"It is not your fault that the man whore decided to sleep with the girl who has had more men than a hooker, you have morals about things especially when it comes to sex and I so admire that I don't have any and I know for a fact that Brooke doesn't" Peyton continued looking up so she could see that Haley was now smiling at that last part.

"Hey bitch I do so have morals" Brooke started sticking her tongue out at Peyton

"Just not very high ones" she continued back at her friends who had started to laugh uncontrollably, then both Peyton and Brooke suddenly wrapped their arms around their best friend and they stayed like this whilst watching the rest of the movie, about half an hour later and the film had finished, Haley who was the only one who had managed not to fall asleep very carefully managed to get herself off of the sofa and make her way to the TV where she turned it off along with the DVD player.

"_it's been a long couple of days"_ she thought, she couldn't believe that her boyfriend who she loved and who claimed to love her back could do such a thing like that especially with someone she despised so much, but the more she thought about it the more her two best friends in the entire world had said earlier where in fact true which made her feel that if she could get over this then she would be ok.

Haley absolutely loved her two best friends they had always there for each other no matter what; ever since they were in kindergarten they had just clicked and had become instant best friends and ever since then nothing had split them apart, they did have other friends after all they were the most popular girls in tree hill high but those three knew each other better than sisters and that's why Haley loved the two girls that were now laid out on the sofa.

"What you thinking about Tutor girl" was what she was brought out of her thoughts by and as she turned back around she could see that Brooke and Peyton had now woken up, Tutor girl was Brookes nickname for Haley because she was a tutor at school and also along with Brooke and Peyton were on the Ravens basketball cheerleaders, Brooke was also school president and all around social butterfly whereas Peyton was more the broody artist type,

"Nothing Tigger just thinking about stuff" she replied joining the girls back on the sofa, Tigger was Haley's name for Brooke as she was always so cheery and bouncy just like Tigger.

"Oh guess what Nick is coming back from college tomorrow" Haley stated after a few minutes of silence.

"Oh cool I thought that they didn't break up for the summer until next week" Peyton replied

"Oh yeah well we don't finish until next week but they finish tomorrow, Lucas and Nathan are also coming as well there also going to be stopping for a week seeing as though their parents won't be getting back from Spain since then" Haley informed the two girls.

"Oh Nathan's coming back is he" Peyton replied looking at Haley and Brooke smiling knowingly.

"Yeah that's what I said…so what?" Haley replied looking at both Peyton and Brooke strangely

"So what... You've only had like the biggest crush on him for like ever" Peyton said

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Haley replied a little too defensive.

"Oh come off it Haley you so did I mean you even had on one of the covers on your Diaries Mrs. Haley James Scott and a big love heart around it" Brooke spoke.

"Ok maybe I did have a crush on him, but that hardly matters I mean he's 21 for god sake and at college and I'm only a 16 year old high school girl what's he going to want with me" Haley replied

"So how about I put in another DVD in?" Haley spoke after a few more minutes of silence.

"The Notebook" the other two girls shouted back at the same time silently agreeing to let the teasing to stop for now at least, Haley then put the Note book into the DVD player and went back over to join the girls on the sofa where they spent the rest of the night watching DVDs.

As the girls were sat on the sofa watching the DVDs none of them knowing that what would happen in the next few weeks would change their lives forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys thanks so much for all the reviews I wasn't expecting to get that many for the first chapter but I really appreciate it… ok so on with chapter 2 hope you like it lol _

Chapter 2 

As she woke up her eyes started to adjust to the very bright light that had now filled the room as she looked at the wall clock she could see that it was ten o clock in the morning, looking at her two best friends who had taken the other two sofas that were in the living area and deciding not to wake them she got up and made her way into the kitchen where she was greeted by her mum

"Good morning Haley-bop" her mother greeted her youngest daughter, Haley was the youngest of six siblings first there was Brian who was now 30, then there was Vivian who was 28 and had two twin girls Sophie and Alex who were now three, then there was Chris who was 27, Taylor who was 25, then Nick who was 21 and then Haley, growing up with a large family drove her insane but she wouldn't change them for the world. Haley was the quiet one of the family, the more thoughtful and considerate, she was also mature sometimes even more so than her own parents.

"Morning mum" she replied whilst making herself some nice hot coffee, in Haley's opinion the day couldn't start properly until she had at least one decent cup of coffee.

"Where's dad?" she asked her mum as she took a sip of her morning coffee.

"He's upstairs getting ready, he's going to be picking the boys from the airport in a couple of hours" Lydia James answered her daughter.

Just then her father Jimmy James walked into the kitchen

"Hey pumpkin how was your little sleepover with the girls go last night" he asked by a way of greeting his daughter.

"Fine thanks, daddy I was just wandering if I could go and pick up the boys with you? I haven't seen Nick in ages" she asked her father.

"Sure honey but you'll have to get ready soon" her responded just as both Peyton and Brooke walked into the kitchen.

"Morning girls would you like some breakfast or something" Lydia kindly offered the other two girls.

"No breakfast but could I get a cup of coffee please" Peyton replied, she like Haley was a coffee fanatic.

"Me too please" Brooke spoke

"Sure girls no problem" Lydia replied as she sat two cups in front of the girls and started poring the coffee, Lydia James loved the two girls like her own daughters, she had known Peyton's mum back in School where they were both on the cheerleading squad back in the day, and when Elizabeth Sawyer had died in that car accident she became like a second mother to Peyton, she also knew that Brooke's parents were hardly ever around which was why a lot of the time the two girls stayed at their home not that Lydia minded.

"So girls what is on the agenda for today? Ok so first I thought shopping for the morning and a little pampering session in the afternoon all courtesy of BOD (Bank of Dad)" Brooke spoke excitedly of the cool things she had planned.

"Actually sorry Brooke but I've already got plans today... I'm going with dad to pick up the guys at the airport" Haley replied

"Speaking of which you really need to start getting ready Haley-bop" her dad spoke.

"YAY so I get to pick out what your going to wear and choose your makeup while you take a shower" Brooke screamed as the girls made their way out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into Haley's bedroom. Once they had arrived in Haley's bedroom Brooke started to act like a complete lunatic.

"Ok Haley, you get in the shower and me and Peyton will ready for when you get out ok" she spoke as she started.

"Haley what are you still doing there, you heard daddy James we don't have long now go" she yelled and started pushing Haley into her ensuite bathroom and closing in the door on her.

"ok first of all Brooke chill and second of all I don't even know why your making such a big deal I'm only picking up my brother hardly any reason to get all dressed up" Haley replied as she started to get in the shower.

"yes but Nathan will also be there" Brooke replied after about ten minutes, while Peyton just sniggered as she was setting Haley's clothes that Brooke at picked out onto her bed.

"ok fine I'll admit that once when I was about 13 i had a slight crush on him and now I'm over it" Haley replied as she entered back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her covering herself"

"Besides for the last time he's 21 and in college and I'm 16 and in high school what's he going to want with me" Haley replied matter of factly.

"Yeah so what that doesn't mean you can't show him how much you've matured since then" Brooke replied pointing at Haley's breast area so that she and Peyton knew what she meant.

"Ewe that's just gross Brooke and stop laughing Peyton" she replied looking at her other best friend as she was laughing at their little conversation that was now making Haley rather uncomfortable.

"ok fine what ever but your still wearing these were going to make you look fab anyway" Brooke replied and giving the clothes that Peyton had laid on the bed, Haley took them into the bathroom and after a few minutes she came back out with them on.

About half an hour later they were done with the makeover and now all three were now admiring both Brooke and Peyton's handy work.

"So how do I look?" Haley asked the two people that were responsible for the she now looked

"you look amazing Hales" Peyton replied looking at her friend through the mirror, she had been responsible for the make up part of the whole thing, they decided that she didn't need too much makeover, so it was really just a light touch up and some cherry lip gloss.

"You look hot tutor girl especially in those clothes even if I do say so myself" Brooke replied, Haley was wearing Peyton's black leather trousers and Haley's plain white short T-shirt, they decided to keep the natural wave in Haley's hair.

"And you know what? I bet that Nathan will think that too? Brooke teased

Just as Haley was going to retaliate to Brooke's last comment Haley's dad shouted up to the girls.

"Haley if you want to come your doing to have to go now, their plane will be landing soon" her father shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"ok dad I'll be right down" Haley called back to her father

"Ok girls I'll see you later" Haley said to her two best friends, then with a last look in the mirror she left the room.

********

"Where are they dad" Haley asked while checking her watch which according to the watch read that they were now twenty minutes late.

"I don't know honey but they should be here any minute now" her father replied whilst checking his own watch.

********

"Did you see that totally hot air hostess, she was totally checking me out" Nick James asked as he grabbed his luggage with his friends, they then put them on luggage carriers and started walking along the airport searching for his dad.

"In your dreams Nick, infact even in your dreams they wouldn't because she was way out of your league" Lucas Scott replied while his twin Nathan who was walking beside him started laughing at the comment.

"oh shut up Nate" Nick shot back at the youngest twin, Nathan was only the youngest by five minutes but sometimes Lucas would act like he was years older than him.

"What did I say?" Nathan asked

"Hey you guys don't start bitching already" Lucas replied, those two always argued about everything and he was always put in the middle of it all.

Nick was just about to reply when.

"Hey Nick isn't that your dad right over there Nathan asked as he pointed over to where he stood.

"And who is that beside him" she looked hot, she had dark leather trousers on that showed her nice tight ass off perfectly in Nathan's opinion, she also was wearing a white short T-shirt that showed off her bottom section and all though he couldn't see her stomach or her face if her ass was anything to go by then she would be hot Nathan thought to himself.

"Yeah I think it is" Nick replied while looking over where Nathan was pointing to.

"Dad, Dad" Nick shouted all the way down to the other side of the airport, meanwhile Nathan couldn't take his eyes off the presumably hot girl that was beside him, when all of a sudden the girl turned around and in that moment Nathan felt like he had been kicked in the stomach for the girl that he had been intensely starring at for the past few minutes was none other than Haley James.

"Oh my god is that Haley" Nathan asked his brother in shock

"I think so" was all Lucas could respond not truly believing it himself following Nick who was starting to make his way over.

********

"oh my god I'm so fed up with waiting around, I'm just going to wait at the car" Haley told her dad, when all of a sudden she could hear someone shouting down the airport, so she looked back and saw her brother screaming at them, looking at Nick there she didn't think he'd changed much since the last time she had seen him, he still had the same messed up dark hair, the same crooked smile of his and the cute baby face her mother always claimed that he had, had also had his jacket slung over his shoulder, he looked like he belonged on a catwalk or something.

"Hey dad" he said as he came closer, once he came close enough he gave his dad the typical father- son man hug.

"Hey baby sis have missed you but look at you, you definitely look different since the last time I saw you" Nick said as he gave his sister a bone crushing hug, Nick and Haley were always the closest probably because the fact that they were nearer the same age, I mean there was Taylor but she never really hung around with them claiming to be too cool to hang around with her baby brother and sister.

"Well it has been nearly a year since you last saw me Nick" Haley replied back at her brother.

"Hey Haley" someone spoke up from behind Nick.

"Lucas" Haley screamed when she saw who it was, before the guys had moved to college Haley and Lucas were pretty close they had the same interests which were they enjoyed reading the same books, they both enjoyed the same music that both Haley and Peyton listened to (Brooke is more into pop and R&B) which was mainly rock music. Lucas unlike her brother had changed since the last time she had seen him, he looked older and his baby face was starting to look more mature, he also looked as though he had been working out a lot more since he had started college, not that Haley liked Lucas like that he was like another brother.

All the time she had been talking to her brother and Lucas she felt someone watching her and as she turned around to face the person who was starring at her she came face to face with her old crush, Nathan was as gorgeous as ever even more in fact (think of Nathan from season 3), with his raven dark hair and those dark intense eyes that Haley was sure she could get lost in, he was wearing a blue vest which showed off all his muscles and Haley could also see the nice athletic body that was probably under it.

"Hey Nathan" Haley spoke looking at him trying so hard not to get lost into his gaze.

"You look…._hot hot hot…._Good" she continued she then walked over to him and gave him a hug and once she was in his strong muscular arms she felt safe and comfortable.

********

"oh my god she looks so hot" Nathan thought, he quickly snapped out of his thoughts he couldn't be having those thoughts not only because she was his best friends youngest sister and he would probably beat the crap out of him if he knew what he had been thinking about her, but also because she was only 16 years old.

She then walked over to him and hugged him, once she put her arms around him he couldn't think straight other than how hot and totally gorgeous she looked at that moment.

"Ok then shall we get going then" Jimmy replied breaking Haley and Nathan from both their thoughts and hugs.

"Yep I can't wait to see the old place" Nick replied and with that they all started making their way out to the car.

"I am going straight to hell" Nathan thought as they walked towards the car

_ok so that was like a long chapter I didn't know where I was going with it, I just started writing it so this is how it turned out I hoped you liked it lol.. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys thanks for the reviews ok so this is the 3__rd__ chapter. Hope you enjoy lol _

Chapter 3

It was now the morning after the boys had arrived home. It was now 7:30 am which meant that Haley had just over an hour to have some breakfast and get ready for school, so with that in mind she got herself out of bed and put on her silky purple dressing gown the one that Brooke and bought her last Christmas, she then quickly brushed her hair then made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning Haley-Bop" her father was the one that greeted her that morning as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy where is everyone" she asked her father, usually even at this time in the morning there would be all up and eating breakfast, so it was surprisingly unusual for people not to be there.

"Well your mum had some errands to run and the boys went out with Nathan's basketball so no prizes for guessing where they are" Jimmy replied as Haley started on some cereal.

After about half an hour later the front door opened and the three boys entered the kitchen

"Morning Hales" Nick greeted his baby sister he then went over and hugged her.

"Ewe get off of me your all sweaty" she replied while slapping him away, as she looked over at the two brothers and as she did she couldn't help but notice that unlike her brother Nathan looked really hot all hot and sweaty and she slyly started checking him out she also noticed that because he had been sweating that hi t-shirt had started to stick to him and that all his toned muscles were quite visible.

"Ok well I'm going to get a shower and get ready for school" and with that she got up from the kitchen counter's stool and started to walk out of the kitchen trying to shake the less than innocent thoughts that had now started running through her 16 year old mind.

"I'm going to need a cold shower" she thought to herself, before she entered the hallway she turned and looked at the boys and said.

"See you losers later" and with that she started making her way into the hall and up the stairs.

"Love you too Hales" Lucas shouted back after her.

"I know you do" Haley shouted back down, a few seconds later the boys could hear the shower been turned on.

Meanwhile ever since the boys had entered the kitchen Nathan hadn't been able to look anywhere but at Haley and he had even started checking her out when he thought Nick or Lucas wasn't looking his way or when Haley wasn't, he then scolded himself on the thoughts that were now running through his head about his best friends 16 year old baby sister.

"Yeah I think I'm going to get a shower too" Nathan spoke after several minutes.

A cold one he thought as he started walking out into the hallway and up the stairs into his room.

Half an hour later and a car beeped outside followed by Haley running down the stairs grabbing her school bag and slipping on her shoes.

"That's Brooke I'll see you guys later" and with that she left

"Morning tutor girl you are looking mighty fine this morning" Brooke spoke happily as a way of greeting her best friend.

"Well good morning to tigger and so do you" Haley replied, today Haley had decided to casual with a fitted dark red shirt t-shirt had a low neck line that showed off some cleavage (not a lot just a little), with fitted dark turquoise jeans, she had also decided to straighten her long hair out today. Brooke on the other hand was a little controversial with a dark denim mini skirt and a white fitted blouse that she had purposefully had left the top three buttons loose and a pair of dark high heels.

"So what's it been like with a full house" Brooke asked Haley as driving the pair to school.

"It's not to bad I mean we all have our own ensuites so the bathroom thing

hasn't been a problem, the kitchen and the living area tends to get a little crowded but apart from that everything is fine" Haley replied not mentioning her growing attraction to Nathan.

"Yeah so what's it like living with hot Scott" Brooke asked now pulling up to the schools parking lot.

"oh my god I was like 13 when I liked Nathan and yes ok he is still really really hot but that's it now stop with the teasing will you?" Haley replied looking at Brooked who now had surprised yet smirk on her face.

"I was actually talking about Lucas but now I'm not so sure" Brooke explained now laughing at Haley

"Oh my god I'm such an idiot" Haley replied while burying her head in her bag hoping that the earth would swallow her up.

"Yes you are but your our idiot now lets go school awaits for no woman no matter how hot she is" Brooke replied while getting out the same time as Haley did which was so happened to be the same time that Peyton had gotten out of hers and was now walking over to the other two girls.

"Hey girlies what's happening" Peyton replied looking at her two best friends as they were now headed for their lockers which was incidentally next to one an others,

"Oh noting much just Haley declaring her undying love for Nathan" Brooke joked looking straight at Haley,

"Look all I said was that I thought he was, ok he's really hot and he has the most toned chiselled body ever and these lips that I just want to kiss completely off…. And I am so lame" Haley rambled looking at her two best friends who had now started to laugh uncontrollably.

"You guys suck do you know that" she continued as she walked over to her locker and got her History book out.

"Ok so change of subject" Peyton responded as she and Brooke followed after there best friend and each got their own books out as well.

"Oh well guess who's having the most awesome end of year costume party?, I'll tell you Brooke Davis" Brooke stated looking at the two girls.

"Oh cool and maybe you could invite…I don't know Jake maybe" Peyton asked coyly.

"Real smooth Sawyer" Haley responded smiling at her best friend.

"What about you Hales are you ready for the most awesome party of the year?" Brooke asked Haley enthusiastically

"I don't know Brooke, I mean I don't think that I can face people just yet, I mean schools one thing but a party" Haley explained, she already had gotten looks in the parking lot and whispers behind her back in the halls.

"ok I know that what Jason and that Ho bag did still really hurts and that everyone is still talking about it but that's why you have to come to the party and show people that you totally rock without that jerk of a boyfriend" Brooke explained, looking at Peyton for more wore of persuasion.

"Brooke's right and besides it wouldn't be the same without you" Peyton spoke looking at both Brooke and Haley.

"Ok fine I'll go but I'm free to go when ever?" Haley responded after thinking it over for a few minutes

"Yes absolutely" Brooke and Peyton replied simultaneously, Brooke then happily clapped her hands together just as the bell signalling the beginning of the first lesson rang.

"Ok girlies lets get Mr Daniels out of the way" Peyton stated as they made their way into their first lesson.

"Why don't you invite Nick and the brothers hot to come as well?" Brooke asked as the three girls took their seats at the back like usual.

"I don't know, I mean their in college why would they want to come to a high school party" Haley responded

"Because it's going to be an awesome High school costume party….just ask them please" Brooke begged.

"Fine ok then I'll ask them" Haley responded and with that the three girls started on history.

*

It was now the end of the school day and Haley had never felt so relieved about that fact.

"Ok now that wasn't so bad" Brooke stated to Haley referring to the school day that had just passed.

"are you kidding me, if I hear one more person talking about me, Jason and that slut I'm going to kill some one" Haley explained, it had been a long day of people talking and whispering behind her back and some of the looks she was given, she wasn't sure which ones were worse either the death stares that she had received during lunch or some of the sympathy looks she had gotten during maths either way she was glad it was the end of the day unless you counted the party which she was now dreading.

"Ok well the party should help you unwind" Brooke stated hopefully although she had heard people talking about Haley and the drama.

"And speaking of the party me and Haley are getting ready at my house and Peyton what are you doing" Brooke asked looking over at her other best friend

"I've already got my costume but your going to have to wait and see just like every one else" she replied suspiciously.

"Fine, well in that case your just going to have to wait and see what were wearing too" Brooke spoke like a brat who had been told she couldn't find out what she was getting for Christmas and with that she started to drag Haley to her car.

"Bye Ho" Brooke called out to her best friend who was now making her way to her own car.

"Bye skank" Peyton yelled bask and with that all three of them got into one another's cars.

*

"Brooke I still don't know about this" Haley responded checking herself out in Brookes bedroom mirror.

"What's to think about? You look hot" Brooke replied looking over at her best friend.

"Maybe but it's just so tight" Haley replied feeling very uncomfortable in the outfit.

"That's the whole point now stop complaining" Brooke replied

"Well I do love the hair" Haley replied finally stating something positive about her costume.

"Oh and just to let you know that Nathan and Lucas are coming but Nick's got something on so he cant come tonight" Haley replied looking through the mirror at Brooke who had now started putting the finishing touches to her own outfit.

"Well we'll just have to have some fun without them wont we" Brooke replied

"And now put the shoes on" Brooke continued who had now gone over to the mirror and was checking herself out.

"Awe Brooke do I have to? I'm never going to be able to walk in those things" Haley complained looking down at the red heeled shoes.

"Oh will you just put them on or I am going to go all PMS on your ass" Brooke replied having had enough of Haley's whining.

"Ok but If I fall to my death in these I'm coming back for you" Haley sighed in surrender and putting on the death heels on.

"Good…. Hey you haven't even said how hot I look in my outfit yet" Brooke said playfully hurt.

"Brooke you know you look hot, I know you look hot and I'm pretty sure all the guys that are coming to the party are going to know it too" Haley replied while checking herself out in the mirror now that she had the heels on, she looked taller, not too tall just the right height for someone her age rather than her smaller self.

"Well it doesn't hurt to hear it" Brooke replied while also checking herself out.

"And speaking of the party their going to be arriving soon" she continued, just then as predicted the door bell had now started to ring.

"Oh my god there here" Brooke responded excitedly, she then grabbed her whip that completed her outfit and then the two girls hurried out of the bedroom.

*

"Sandy… I mean Haley" Jake replied as soon as Haley opened the door.

"oh my god Jake are you supposed to be Danny" Haley screamed looking at Jake, noticing that he had the tight black t-shirt and the tight black pants and the usual slightly curled hair was now gelled back.

"That's right baby" Jake joke back

"You look hot James" he continued looking at Haley, Haley had gone for the what Brooke had called her "The bad ass Sandy" with the tight black shoulder top and the really tight black trousers, and the most uncomfortable red heeled shoes that Brooke owned, her hair was a permed wig.

"Thanks" Haley replied

"Hales" someone screamed from behind Jake.

"Peyton" Haley screamed in response as Jake had moved out of the way so that the two could talk without a barrier.

"Wow you look hot girl" Peyton replied in response, not believing what her usually reserved friend was now wearing.

"So do you. But what king of angel are you supposed to be?" Haley enquired the dark angel that was in front of her.

"I am the Angel of death" Peyton replied looking at one of her best friends that now looked a little freaked.

"I had the angel costume from last Halloween so I decided to spray paint it black, give myself a black makeover and here I am" Peyton continued.

"Hello Angel of Goths" Brooke announced greeting her best friend.

"Hello wonder Ho" Peyton replied responding to the wonder woman costume that her other best friend was wearing.

"Well could you move your gothic ass out of the way you're blocking the way for my guests" Brooke replied pointing behind the two girls, as the two girls looked behind them there was indeed about 20 more people at the door so the three girls moved out of the way and into the party and just then "I kissed a girl" by Katy Perry came on.

"Oh I love this song" she yelled at her two best friends and with that she dragged them onto the dance floor.

**"I Kissed a Girl"**

This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion  
it's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention.

_[Chorus:]_  
I kissed a girl and I liked it,  
the taste of her cherry chapstick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it,  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong,  
it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it).

No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey.

_[Chorus]_

Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent.

_[Chorus]_

it had been about an hour and the party was in full swing, the girls were having a good time and even Haley had gotten herself tipsy it was a complete success, every time that the girls danced with each other all the guys In the room couldn't stop staring, it was an awesome night.

Almost

"Well, Well,Well if it isn't our very own sweet, virginal Holly" as Haley heard what slightly resembled her name she turned around and came face to face with one of the two people she really didn't want to see.

"It's Haley Rach-ho I mean Rachel" Brooke replied looking from the redhead to her best friend

"look Rach-slut I don't know what kind of games your playing and I'm not really interested so isn't there some std or something you haven't caught yet" Haley responded, as she said that she could hear a few laughs and sniggers from the crowd that had now formed

"Well your boy friend didn't seemed to mind when we were in his bed the other night" Rachel spat back maliciously, that last comment also got some sniggers and even a few whoos

Haley then with the influence of the alcohol got some courage and walked over to where Rachel was standing and with one swing punched the redhead straight in the face, Rachel then stumbled slightly backwards.

"you bitch" Rachel yelled as she ran at Haley, just before she could get any where near her Brooke, Peyton and Jake surrounded Haley to protect her.

"Look bitch, get your skanky ass out of my house" Brooke yelled at the redhead.

"Ok I'm going but before I do I just want leave Holly with something to think about" Rachel began

"if you weren't enough for Jason, what makes you think your going to be enough for any guy that comes along" Rachel continued looking straight at Haley.

That had hit a nerve for Haley and before anybody knew what she was doing she lunged herself and pushed Rachel over the coffee table.

"Its Haley you nasty bitch" and with that Haley quickly left the party, just before she got out of the house she was in such a hurry she forgot the step and fell right over it snapping the heels of the shoes in the process and after a few minutes all that could be heard from the young 16 year olds were the sound of tears.

"Haley" as she heard her name being called she looked up and came face to face with batman looking down on her.

"Who's that" She replied through yet even more sobs and as the person in the costume pulled back the mask she came face to face with Nathan Scott.

"It's me Haley...What's wrong" he asked worriedly looking down at the girl who moments ago had been crying uncontrollably.

"Why wasn't I enough" she asked through more sobs.

"come on lets get you out of here" he replied still not taking his eyes off of her, she still looked hot crying he thought, which he then again scolded himself for thinking.

"I can't move, the heels on the shoes I was wearing broke when I fell over the step" she explained looking up at him, then without saying a word he lifted Haley into his arms and began carrying her back to his car, whilst she was in his arms she couldn't help but think how comfortable and safe she felt in them.

Just as sync Nathan was thinking how good he liked the fact that Haley was in his arms.

Once he unlocked the door, put Haley inside and got himself in the driver's side they finally pulled away from the disastrous party. They had been driving for about 20 minutes in total silence when they came up to the River court.

"Can we pull up here please?" Haley asked looking at the first time since she got in the car at Nathan.

"sure ok" he replied and as he pulled up next to the wooden bleaches, Haley then took off the shoes and the wig before getting out of the car and walking over to sit on the bleaches, she was staring so intensely onto the basketball court that she didn't hear Nathan coming up behind her.

"So are you ok?" Nathan asked

"Not even a little bit" Haley replied looking at him.

"What did you mean when you asked why wasn't I enough?" Nathan asked

"Oh you heard that" Haley replied

"It was nothing, it doesn't matter" Haley continued looking back out onto the basketball court as though it was there that held all the unanswered questions.

"Look you don't have to tell me but just to let you know if you ever need to talk I'm here ok and I wont tell any body else" Nathan replied

"Promise?" Haley responded as she looked back at him, she couldn't believe she was even thinking about opening up to him but the more she thought about it the more she realised that she could trust him.

"I promise" Nathan replied smirking

Oh my god she thought that smirk

"It's just that I caught my boy friend in bed with the school skank because I wouldn't sleep with him..." she was about to continue when Nathan stopped her.

"Hey look at me ok…. You are a beautiful girl, there is absolutely nothing wrong with you or waiting for when you're ready and I think it says more about the skank and that jerk than it does about you" he spoke giving her that smirk she loved so much.

"Thanks Nathan that means so much, but do you really think I'm beautiful" she replied blushing, just then it started to rain but neither noticed.

" You have no idea do you" Nathan replied looking at her wishing that he could just lower his head and give her the most passionate kiss, then as though is prayer had been answered, Haley looked up and planted the most sweetest kiss that either of them had ever had.

_Ok guys that's the 3__rd__ one done and please review, love you guys lol_

.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys sorry for taking so long with this chapter but I had no idea how to write lol n e way thank you so much to everyone who as read it and reviewed lol

Chapter 4 

"Wait you kissed him just like that" Brooke asked not believing that out of everyone Brooked knew it was Haley James her best friend that was telling her and her other best friend Peyton that she had kissed a guy that was 5 years older than her, it was just so unlike Haley, she was always the more responsible one out of their little threesome and now this she just couldn't believe it.

"Yeah just like that" Haley replied looking across the table at her two best friends who now had the most shocking expressions on their faces.

"And don't look at me like that you guys have seen him he's just so hot and he rescued me from that party and he called me beautiful and it was raining it was just so romantic" Haley confronted her two best friends

"Were sorry Hales it's just that this is so unlike you, I mean if it was Brooke I wouldn't even bat an eye lid..." Peyton replied but was cut off from Brooke

"HEY" Brooke shouted at Peyton beside her and gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"Well so what's happening now between you two" Peyton replied wanting to know if this was going to go any further.

"I don't know, I mean last night was unbelievable but then after we ended the kiss he just kind of looked at me as though he regretted it and then took me home and didn't say anything when we got back and went to his room and then this morning when he got up he wouldn't even look in my direction as though I had some kind of disease" Haley started rambling, she couldn't believe that she had been so stupid she had told herself a million times in the past that some one like Nathan Scott would never be interested in some one like her, but then after the kiss she just got so confused.

"well I think you need cheering up, and we have come to the right place for that" Brooke replied looking around at the mall that they had been sat in for the past half an hour while Haley had shared her life altering story

"yep me and a little help from Daddies platinum should help give you a makeover and by the time I'm done with you Nathan will want to ravish you all over the house" Brooke replied looking back at her friends who now had unsure looks across their faces.

"I don't know Brooke I mean you didn't see the look that he gave me after the kiss and when he didn't even look at me this morning doesn't exactly fill me with much hope on that front" Haley replied not really sounding to convinced that a change of clothing could make a difference with Nathan.

"You obviously don't know that much about boys and that's where I and P. Sawyer come in and even if it doesn't help with Nathan then it's just a really good excuse to buy new clothes" Brooke stated

"And besides I need new shoes that someone broke the heels off" Brooke replied while she carried on walking.

"Come on Hales lets not keep Bitch Davis waiting" Peyton replied laughing as the two girls linked arms and started walking to keep up with their other best friend.

"ok so we have now gone to all the best shops at the mall and I think we need a little break" Brooke spoke to both Haley and Peyton, they had all been shopping for the past three and half hours and to say that Peyton and Haley were tired and bored was definitely an understatement, they had been in about 20 different shops and sometimes they had to make a second visit to some of the shops as Brooke who couldn't make her mind over a certain top finally realised that she wanted it and so all three of them had walk all the way over to the other side of the mall to go for it, and by the end of their three and half hours of shopping Haley had come out with five bags while Peyton only managed three while Brooke had a total of 10 bags that she had managed to rope Peyton in to help carry some of them.

"Actually Brooke it's getting a bit late and I'm kind of tired, do you mind if we just head off home" Haley asked as she wasn't definitely tired and hungry

"Yeah I'm with Haley on this one I'm just beat" Peyton agreed with Haley

"Ok sure lets go" Brooke announced she wouldn't actually declare it but Brooke was also pretty tired even though she loved shopping it tire her out as well, so with that said the three girls walked out of the mall and to Brookes green Beatle convertible and set off home, whilst on the way to Haley's house it had started raining pretty heavily whilst the three girls were discussing having another sleep over at Haley's house and sit up all night having one of their famous film marathons.

"Ok well me and Peyton will go home and put our things away and get our essentials and come round when we've finished" Brooke announced confirming what was happening.

"ok well I'll see you in a while then" she replied looking at her two best friends and getting out of the car, as she was nearing the door she heard Brooke pull away.

"Hello is anyone here" Haley called as soon as she entered the house, when she didn't hear a reply she started making her way to the kitchen and grab something to eat before she got everything ready for the girls to arrive.

As she entered the kitchen she could see that the Fridge was open and that there was someone bending down in front of it.

"Hello" Haley repeated figuring that the person hadn't heard when she had first come in, however he still didn't respond so Haley walked over to the refrigerator and was just about to tap the person on the shoulder when all of a sudden he got back up and turned around and Haley came face to face with Nathan a very wet looking almost naked yet with a towel covering his middle up Nathan Scott.

"Hey Haley I didn't hear you come in" he said quite surprised that the very person he had been thinking about since last night was standing in front of him, and in his mind looking incredibly sexy, her being wet really didn't help matters when all he had on was the towel around his waist. .

"hi" she replied in a soft almost out of breathe sigh as though she had been running miles, but it was far from that reason, it was the fact that she couldn't get over the very wet naked Nathan that was standing in her kitchen with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist that had made her out of breathe, in fact breathing was becoming more and more difficult as she kept starring at him

"_Oh my god get a grip Haley, he must think you're a really freak starring like this" _she scolded herself, but as she continued starring at him like that all she could think of was the unbelievable kiss that the two had hared last night and the more she thought about it she started to get a little annoyed by the fact that he hadn't said a word to her about it.

Just as she was thinking about it her phone rang, so she dug the phone from out of her pocket at just about the same time as she could hear another phone ring from in the living area which Nathan had gone to answer, as she looked back at her own she noticed that it was Peyton that was calling.

"hi Peyton what's up?" she asked as she greeted one of her best friends.

"Look me and Brooke aren't going to make it tonight cos the roads are being blocked off because of this freaky weather were having so where just going to stay at mine tonight ok" Peyton spoke to Haley

"Oh ok. Yeah that's totally cool I'll just see you guys in the morning if the weather passes" Haley replied

"Yeah ok by the way Brooke wants to know if your on your own" Peyton asked, Haley knew that they would be worrying about her being on her own, they always worried about each other and that was just one of the thousands reasons why the three girls loved each other so much.

"No actually there's me and Nathan here" Haley replied and as she said this she realised that she was on speaker phone as she could here the sighs coming from the two girls.

"Very funny guys look I'll see you two in the morning, love you guys" she replied, she was just about to turn the phone off when she heard

"Don't do any thing I wouldn't do" Brooke shouted down the phone.

"That doesn't really leave a lot then does it Tigger" Haley shot back and as she said that she could hear Peyton laughing in the distance.

"Love you too bitch" Brooke shot back in a playful manner

"I know you do" Haley replied laughing and with that she ended the call, looking at the phone for a few moments she started smiling at how freaky but so awesome her friends were, she then put the phone on the counter and started making her self a sandwich as she was starving having only had her breakfast and a packet of crisps all day, she was in the process of slicing the cheese for her cheese and tomato sandwich when Nathan re entered the kitchen, this time much to the disappointment of Haley now that he had clothes on, however he still did look sexy as hell like always.

"That was Lucas and Nick on the phone, apparently he's stuck at this house party and can't get back till morning and Nick and your parents have got a hotel for the evening" Nathan replied looking at Haley, he had thinking about trying to get Haley alone all day so that they could discuss what had happened last night at the river court, but now that they actually were there all alone together he just couldn't get up the nerve to ask her about it.

"Haley can we talk for a minute" Nathan after a few minutes, he knew he couldn't chicken out of it or they wouldn't be able to move on from what ever this thing was.

"Yeah ok" she had an idea of what he wanted to talk about and a part of her was relieved while the other part was scared at the possibility that he would tell her that what happened last night between them had been a mistake and that was the last thing she wanted to hear.

"Listen about last night I'm really sorry again I shouldn't have done what I did last night, do you think that maybe we could get passed it and just move on" Nathan asked not really feeling like this but what other choice did he have.

And just like that all Haley's fears had come and bit her on the ass.

"Erm…yeah…ok" Haley replied looking in the direction of Nathan before looking down at the cheese she had been slicing her self.

After a few more minutes of silence Nathan couldn't take it any more, he needed to know what she was feeling so.

"Haley" he said trying to get her to look at him, however she now had started putting the cheese onto the side of the bread and ignored him.

"Haley" he tried again all though this time she had taken up the job of starting to cut up the tomato and still carried on ignoring him.

"Haley please just look at me" Nathan replied hoping that this time she would respond to his pleads.

"What Nathan" she snapped back angrily, an anger that she didn't even realise she had even held in but now that she had let it out she felt better.

"Please Hales just try and understand..." he began as he walked over to where Haley had started her sandwich.

"Understand what Nathan that the person who I have had the biggest crush on me since I was like 13 kissed me last night and told me how beautiful I was and now is asking to take it back. I get it Nathan really" Haley yelled back getting more angrier by the minute , how could the guy she was totally hung up make her feel so angry and pissed off all at the same time.

"wait you've had a crush on me since you were 13" Nathan replied smiling cockily back at her which he found was not really the best thing to say at this time.

"that is so not the point, I can't believe that you would do this to me Nathan but then again your Nathan Scott the number one player and number one jerk when it comes to caring to what girls feel" Haley started rambling, Nathan had stopped listening and had now got lost in what she was saying, he couldn't believe that he never noticed how cute she was when she was angry and with that thought he suddenly felt his feet start taking him to where Haley was and in no time, he was standing at the side of her, as she had a look that clearly say she was pissed off.

"What the hell are you smiling at" Haley replied looking back at Nathan not believing that he was smiling at her as she was yelling at him.

"Haley shut up" he said and with that he did something that just came as instinct more than anything and kissed her, not a passionate one but just a small and sweet one.

"You shouldn't have done that?" Haley finally responded as the initially shock wore off.

"I know but I wanted to" he admitted as he looked down at her now with a slightly worried look on his face.

"Yeah well…" and with that she grabbed hold of his polo shirt and pulled him down so that she could capture his lips and kiss him so hard and passionately they stayed this way until oxygen became and issue.

"You know we really shouldn't do this" Nathan replied looking down at her, who now went back to looking slightly annoyed at him.

"You know what screw it" and with that he captured her lips with his own once again, he then started pressing his mouth to hers with urgency he hadn't experienced with any other girl. She was making him forget about all the reasons why they shouldn't be doing this He grabbed her arm, his fingers curling easily around her tight stomach and kissed her hard, pressing against her . She responded easily even with the slight pain of Nathan's strong grip on her arm. It kind of turned Haley even more than she already was.

"you know Haley once we start this properly there's no going back, I don't think I'll have the will power so I'm saying this now so that we can stop if you want" he replied he didn't want to do this unless she wanted to do this 100%. Instead of replying however she began kissing him this time with even more passion if that was even possible this was all the confirmation he needed

"Haley," he breathed into her neck as he broke away. He then took her hands in his and led them out of the kitchen and towards the couch in the living area. Once they near enough to the couch, he pushed her down roughly and smiled at the hazy look of lust in her eyes. He moved over her, straddling her hips and leaning down to continue kissing her. She reached her arms up around his neck and pulled him down harder, forcing him to lie down on top of her.

Their kisses were gaining more and more passion and soon Nathan's hands were pushing the hem of her vest top up, stroking the soft skin of her stomach. Haley absent-mindedly did the same, relishing the contours of his muscles through the fabric of his polo shirt. She arched her back slightly, exposing her neck as an invitation; Nathan accepted and immediately began to kiss her throat, lick the sensitive skin of her neck before sucking gently at her pulse point. As he was doing this Haley shivered slightly and moaned , the sound made Nathan grow harder with each sigh and moan coming from her lips; Knowing that he was the cause of her pleasure. Haley let her hands start to explore all the different areas of Nathan's chiselled body until finally they reached his hair.

He slightly moved away from her, he then removed the polo shirt that he was wearing smiling as she helped to strip it from his toned torso, casually dropping it to the floor as he moved off her. He knelt in front of her in just his jeans, watching as she mirrored his position as she removed her own vest. She threw it casually on top of his and smiled sweetly before letting him reach around her back and unhook the clasp of her bra. Nathan swallowed hard as he pulled it away and threw that to the floor where all the other items of clothes had ended up. She was perfect Nathan thought. She was so fucking perfect. He couldn't resist, he moved even closer and lifted one of her legs to curl around his waist, pressing their bodies together. He rested one hand on the small of her back, holding her in position against the bulge in his jeans as his other hand caressed her left breast. Massaging it gently before taking her nipple in his mouth as he started softly sucking on it.

He moved back slightly, leaning down so he could take her nipple into his mouth. With every flicker of his long and experienced tongue against her sensitive skin, she would moan over and over again the sound making Nathan even harder if that was even possible.

He then started on her nipple, gently nipping and sucking until he could feel the heat emanating from between Haley's legs. Moving her back, he laid her down and unzipped her jeans. She made no sound as he pulled them down and off, revealing her long legs. He then stared stroking his hands up them as he moved over her and played with the elastic on the waist of her thong. She laughed softly at his reluctance to push her and wriggled under his touch, forcing him to remove her underwear. He looked down at her and sighed softly; he couldn't believe that she was giving herself to him like this. His thought process was broken by Haley's inpatients as she started unfastening the buttons of his jeans and pulling them down.

Nathan jumped off the bed and quickly stripped himself of his jeans and boxer shorts. Haley smiled broadly at the sight of his hard cock and sat up again even though she had no previous experience she could tell that he was very well endowed and with those thoughts she moved to sit at the edge of the couch and gestured for Nathan to come to her. She was in the perfect position; she curled one hand around Nathan's ass and moved him towards her, guiding him into her waiting mouth.

"Haley" he gasped un able to believe what she was doing but she just ignored him and carried on with what she was doing, she couldn't believe it herself she had never done this before yet everything she was doing she was acting on impulse and raw animal instinct

Nathan groaned at the sensation of Haley's curved lips moving over the sensitive end of his hard member and felt his knees buckle as her tongue curled itself around his very hard and stiff member, His hands entangled themselves in her loose hair, guiding her rhythm gently until her technique became too much to take and he had to step back. If he didn't so now then he would come far too quick and early.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her hand instinctively reaching up to wipe the slightest trace of pre cum from her lips. Nathan shook his head and gently pushed her backwards onto the couch before kneeling down on the floor and kissing the inside of her thigh. He could feel the slightest vibrations of her body as he moved up her legs, trailing his tongue along the delicate skin of her inner thigh. She moaned as he tentatively placed the tip of his tongue against her clit, slowly increasing the pressure on that tiny nub of nerves, relishing in the low and soft moans and her rapid breathing as she gripped the bed-sheets.

"Oh yeah Nathan that feels so fucking good" Haley screamed which only spurred him on even more.

Nathan had been with many girls before but Haley James was without a doubt, the sweetest, hottest, sexiest girl he had ever tasted. His tongue found its way inside her and she bucked her hips at his touch. He worked slowly, making sure that she was enjoying every second. Eventually, her entire body tensed and relaxed and she moaned loudly, a sound of first climax. But Nathan wasn't finished with her also without wasting any time; he stood up, moved over her body. He then got up and grabbed his jeans looking for something in his pockets until at last he found what he was looking for; a condom, once he got it he took it out of the foil and slid it over his shaft, then finally going back to hottest girl ever, when he got their he started kissing her building up the tension and when breathing became an issue for them he backed away slightly.

"This might hurt a little bit" he said but gave her a sexy reassuring smile and with that entered her quickly. Haley gasped softly in surprise but it soon gave way to more breathless whispers and unforgettable sighs.

Nathan watched her intently as he moved against her, getting lost in the tiny groans escaping her slightly parted lips. He wanted to watch her, soak up every moment as she moved and moaned beneath him. He began to move faster and faster until they were both moaning sharply. Haley was saying his name over and over again, her eyes shut tight and her lower lip caught between her teeth as she fought from screaming out. She came again with a shudder of her entire body and a sigh of contentment. Nathan was not far behind her with his own ultimate climax and spilt his load inside her.

"Nathan" Haley said after a few minutes of silence whilst looking at him as he had one of his arms protectively around Haley's body and the other was resting his head as though he was in a deep thought.

"Yeah" Nathan replied this time looking at her, she looked even more beautiful now, just looking up at him with those big brown eyes of hers the kind he could stare at for hours.

"What are you thinking about" Haley asked not really liking the possibility that he was thinking that this all had been a huge mistake.

"I was just thinking that I have a great sexy, beautiful girl next to me" Nathan replied and with that he leaned down and kissed her, every time those two kissed it always got better and better each time, after the kiss Haley rested her head on Nathan's chest and as he moved both his arms protectively around her and placing another kiss on her forehead they both fell asleep with the same thoughts. That they didn't want this to end

_So what do you guys think any reviews are welcome lol _


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys so I know that I haven't really updated in a while but I have reasons for that

one of them is that I just got a new laptop cos my other broke and the other reason was cos I had a momentary writers block (god don't you just hate it when that happens) n e way back onto the story onto chapter 5. enjoy...

Chapter 5 

As Haley opened her eyes she started remembering the very rather erotic dream that she'd had about herself and a certain best friend of her brothers in this dream they'd had sex right on the living room couch, as her eyes readjusted her surroundings she started looking around the living room and it was at that precise moment when she realized that the dream that she'd had wasn't a dream at all but a reality, one that as the memories of the previous night came back to her she couldn't believe, the way he had kissed her the ways he had touched her, the places he had touched her, the places she had touched him, all these different emotions were playing out inside the 16 year old's head, it was also at this time that she realized that Nathan was no longer laid with her.

_Oh my god what if he thinks that last night should never have happened and what if he never wants to see me again _she thought.

However she was pulled from her less than happy thoughts as she could hear her phone in the kitchen beep notifying her that she had received a message, so after she had got up from the couch and put on her pajamas she made her way into the kitchen an sure enough her phone was lit up like a Christmas tree on the kitchen counter, she then walked into the kitchen to pick it up, as she did she could hear the front door open and a few moments later her Mum, Dad, Nick,Lucas and the person she was dreading to see the most Nathan all waked into the kitchen.

"Morning Haley-bop" her mother greeted her daughter, she then started walking round the kitchen preparing breakfast for all that was gathered there at the moment.

"how did you sleep last night honey, the place we stayed in was hardly the Ritz but the spiders and flies that occupied the room would have probably thought so" her dad spoke as his way of greeting his daughter.

"I actually slept pretty well last night Daddy" Haley spoke back at her father who had now sat down and was flipping though the newspaper that he brought in with him. As she had said this she took a glance over at where Nathan was now stood, as she did she couldn't help notice the little smirk on that had appeared over his face.

_Was that because of the comment I just made _Haley wandered, however she was again bought out of her thoughts as the phone that was now clutched in her hands beeped telling her that she still hadn't opened her message, as she clicked on the screen on the little message icon it told her that the message she had got was from in fact Nathan

_oh my god this is so not good, what if he actually does say that last night was a huge and horrible mistake and that it should and wont ever happen again_ Haley panicked so holding her breath slightly she tapped on the button that said open and she was completely surprised at what was written, all that the text said was that he wanted to talk with her privately.

_Oh he probably wants to tell me himself what a huge mistake all of last night was_ Haley yet again started to panic, she then scolded her self for panicking as she realized that it wouldn't really help with the impending rejection that the boy that she had lost her virginity to was about to impose onto her. So with the last of her courage she simply texted that they should talk straight away and to meet her up stairs in about five minutes.

"OK i'm just going to get changed so changed so could you save me some pancakes please mum" she spoke as she noticed the pancake mixture she was adding to the pan.

"OK honey but you really need to get down here pretty sharpish else these boys all probably finish them all" she joked, however as past experience taught her that s what would probably happen.

"Well if they do I'll just have to kill them" Haley said matter of factly but with a playful yet serious tone to her voice.

"Yeah I'd really like to see that happen" Nick responded looking at his baby sister

"Don't start Nicky or do I have to remind you of that little incident when you started winding me up and I beat your ass" Haley replied looking straight back at him.

"like I keep reminding you lil sis I was ill that day " Nick replied

"what ever you say big brother" Haley replied in a patronizing tone she then shot a last look at Nathan who suddenly nodded and then she walked out of the room, up the stairs and into her bedroom while she waited for Nathan. She didn't know if it was the panicking or the fact that he was taking his time to come up but it seemed like an eternity that there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"come in" she replied and a few seconds later the door opened and in stepped Nathan Scott the boy she was practically hung over and the guy that last night she had lost her virginity to.

"Hi" was all he said he then made his way over to her bed where Haley was suddenly sat and sat himself down on the other side. There was then a few minutes of pure silence and after Haley couldn't take it any more finally had the courage to speak up.

"Look Nathan about last night you obviously think this was a big, huge, horrible mistake and if your just hear to tell me this then you can just go now" she spoke, however as she looked over at Nathan he was now looking at her with a more than surprised expression attached to his face.

"No Haley that isn't what I was going to say at all" Nathan declared as he moved closer to Haley, that was the last thing that Nathan wanted.

"it..it isn't" Haley stutted looking over at Nathan, and as she processed this news she let out a sigh of relief she didn't even know she was holding.

"No Haley what I was going to say was the exact opposite" Nathan explained and as he did he could tell the shocked and confused expressions that had now appeared on Haley's face.

"Look Haley I know I shouldn't say this but after last night I don't really think that this is that big of a deal.. but last night is all I can think about.. I mean I shouldn't cos your my best friend's younger sister and he would probably kill me if he ever found out what happened between us two but I can't stop thinking about you or what happened last night...last night Haley was incredible" Nathan explained all night after he had woken up all he could do was watch Haley sleep, the fact that what happened should be terrifying him now but watching her sleep so peacefully with her arms spread across his chest only seemed to make his worried disappear.

"Really..wow..i really don't know what to say, but out of all the things that I was expecting you to say this was by far the least thing that I was expecting, I mean I'm Haley James and i'm 16 and your Nathan Scott and your 21 and in college" Haley spoke, she really couldn't believe that out of all the things that Nathan could have said to her this was hardly the conversation she thought they would be having, but she couldn't say if she felt happy or not about it just yet she really needed to hear more. Nathan who sensed this again spoke up.

"Listen Haley I know all this, and I can't believe that this is what I'm about to say but here goes... I like you Haley James" Nathan spoke, as Haley had listened to that speech she could hear all the nerves in his voice not that she could blame him after all if any one found out about this all hell would no doubt break loose. Yet on the other hand she felt over the moon that the guy she'd had the biggest crush on since she was 13 had not only took her virginity but was now telling her that he actually liked her back.

"oh my god Nathan do you realize how many times that I wish you would have said those exact same words to me and now that you have it just feels like some bizarre but incredible dream" she replied still dazed at what he had just revealed to her, it was like she had taken some drugs and was now floating around, it felt surreal yet brilliant all at the same time.

"Really" Nathan replied he was now trying to get his head around his own news that Haley had now shared with him that since like forever his best friend's baby sister had been fantasizing about this situation because not to burst her bubble but this was the last experience that Nathan would ever believe to get him self in.

"But where does this leave us, I mean I do really like you but-" however what ever he was about to say was cut off by Haley's finger covering his mouth.

Weather it was because she had yet to come from the high she was now on or what she didn't know but she felt like if she didn't do this now then she never would.

"Well I guess it leaves us right hear she flirtatiously spoke she then did something that surprised herself never mind Nathan and she kissed him, she kissed him with all the emotions she was now feeling and when he didn't fight it or try to pull away Haley took it has a good sign and continued with it. How ever after a few seconds later he did just do that and taking her right hand into his left looked deeply at her.

"But what about your brother and your family and Lucas and Peyton and Brooke, if they ever found out I would be dead" Nathan spoke, he didn't really want to put a dampener on things but he to tell her how he felt.

"Well its just an idea but we could continue what ever this is between us and not tell any one" Haley spoke as if it was the obvious choice which it actually was.

"hmm, why didn't I think of that" Nathan replied smirking his sexy smirk that Haley couldn't resist.

"we could sneak around, plan things in secret, it could become very sexy" Haley flirtatiously continued, she had no idea where this new found confidence or flirty behavior was coming from but it seemed it was easier to do with Nathan maybe that was why maybe Nathan brought it of her, it was either that or she had been listening and hanging out with Brooke for far to long and was now starting to rub off onto herself.

"Why Haley James I had no idea you could be this straight forward but its really quite a turn on" Nathan responded, he had no idea that the girl he always used to think of as a little sister, which by the way HE DOES NOT now could be so flirtatious.

"Really. Well then what do you say MR Scott" Haley responded in a flirty sexy voice

"i say you have got your self a very very big deal miss James" Nathan flirted back.

"well in that case stop talking and just kiss me" Haley responded

"why yes miss" and with that said Haley then pulled Nathans shirt so that he now leaned and they both started kissing each other again however this time with much more passion and different emotions such as anticipation, excited and even fear, fear of the unknown but as some of us know fear of the unknown isn't always a bad thing.

After what felt like a life time but in reality was just a few moments they both pulled apart realizing that oxygen was becoming a problem.

"Wow, that was great, OK but now you have to go" Haley spoke

"Exactly...i mean What!" Nathan exclaimed

"Well we've been up here for a good few minutes the others could start to get suspicious, besides I really need a shower" Haley so smartly pointed out.

"Well I could go in with you and I cold scrub your back and after you could scrub mine" Nathan flirtatiously mentioned.

"As soo tempting as that sounds you-"

"Really after to go. I know it was worth a shot though right" Nathan pointed out

"It was soo worth it and don't ever stop asking things like that cos believe me when were on our own I will want to do them all" Haley yet again so forwardly spoke out.

"Really. I'll definitely hold you to that miss James, OK now I'm going but not before I do this" and with that he leaned down as he was now standing and he gave her a short kiss but that short kiss still held all the same emotions in as the last one, and after the short yet passionate kiss they shared he walked back out of her bedroom closing the door on his way out, and she could hear Nathan walking down the stairs.

_Wow what the hell does that boy do to me _Haley thought, she couldn't believe what had happened between her and Nathan in the past 8 or 9 hours, not only had they had the most incredible sex last night, he also told her how much he liked her and told her how he felt about her but also when she gave him the idea to try out and see where this thing between them could lead he had agreed pretty much more or less straight away agreed to it and those thoughts she took with her into her en suite bathroom and as she took a shower the only thing that was on her mind was the memories of the previous night.

It had only been like twenty minutes since Nathan had last seen Haley but all he could think of was when she came back down stairs and that thought scared him, out of all the relationships Nathan had been in, he had never felt like this straight away in any of them and the fact that his best friends 16 year old baby sister could make him feel this way terrified him but in a good way.

Mrs James had only just served up his own pancakes when the person who he had been thinking about non stop since he had left her only minutes before had now appeared in the door way of the kitchen

_wow _was the only thing that came to mind when he saw what she was wearing, she was wearing a plain white blouse t-shirt that he noticed had a couple of the buttons at the bottom and the top undone so that he could make out her cleavage which was impressive by any ones standards and he could also see her toned stomach as well, she also had on some dark tight skinny jeans that from w jimmy that he could see made her ass look so goo in, and also some dark red jimmy choo shoes that Brooke had borrowed her a few days ago, he also noticed that she had her hair down and natural today which he thought looked better on her, just then he felt his pants start to tighten at just the mere thought of seeing her look so damn good, so he care fully tried move himself into a more comfortable position.

"Mum, Nicks taken the last of the pancakes" Haley whined which managed to bring Nathan out of his own less than pure thoughts of Haley.

"Sorry honey I'll make you some more" Lydia spoke up

"no that's OK Mrs James Haley can take some of mine" Nathan spoke up he felt bad for her to have to cook more when he definitely didn't mind sharing anything with her gorgeous young daughter.

"OK Nathan thank you that's so sweet" Lydia thanked Nathan

"That is sweet" Haley commented and has Nathan glanced at her he could tell that she was playing with him.

"its fine besides there's a huge stack of them and there huge" he spoke to Haley in the most normal way he could as she made her way over to sit next to him.

"yes I can definitely say that it is huge" Haley spoke out. It was then that Nathan realized where Haley was looking and all he could do was smirk back at her, Lucas and Nick both having absolutely no idea what they were really talking about.

_This girl is definitely gonna be the death of me _Nathan thought

has he served half of his breakfast onto Haley's plate, where they then spent the rest of the time eating there breakfast in silence but both thinking and feeling the exact same things.

OK like, hate n e comments as you know always welcome, there were probs some errors and things in my spelling but please bare with me as I'm just getting to grips with my new laptop thank u guys so much xxx


	6. Chapter 6

hey guys so sorry for the lack of updates but been busy

n e way on with chapter six i hope you all enjoy.

Chapter 6

As Haley started opening her eyes, it took sometime to adjust to the blinding light that seemed to have swept through her room, as she seemed more adjusted, the 16 year old girl suddenly broke out into the most hugest smile ever, she couldn't believe what had been happening over the past couple of days, for a start she had kissed Nathan Scott of all people, then she had slept with Nathan Scott of all people and last night Nathan Scott had told her that he wanted to keep on seeing her, she felt on top of the world as cliched has that sounded but it was the truth.

she then finally got herself out of bed, grabbed her silk dressing gown and walked into her ensuite, even though it was first thing in the morning she knew that as Nathan was staying here she needed to look her best at all times, first she washed her face and then cleaned her teeth, brushed her hair but then she proceeded to put on make up, she had never put on make-up on first thing in the morning but she wanted to look nice for Nathan. once checking herself in the mirror and satisfied with how she looked she made her way out of her bedroom and down the starirs and into the kitchen where she was greeted by her older brother.

"Morning baby sis" Nick greeted her,

"Morning, where is everyone?" she asked looking for only one person in particular, she thought he would be here when she came down for breakfast this morning, but deciding not to let it bother her as it would look suspicious she decided on making herself some cereal for her breakfast.

"Mom and dad have gone grocery shopping for the morning, lucas as gone for his morning run and i have no idea where Nathan is" Nick replied, but just as Haley was thinking where Nathan may have got to her phone started beeping alerting her that she had a new message and as she opened it all she could do was giggle as the message read.

_Morning baby could you come up stairs a minute i can't get out of bed without seeing you _

_N_

_xxxx _

"Hey whats with the giggling hales"Nick asked

"Nothing, i'm just going to go and get changed" Haley replied and with that she got from where she was sitting and made her way into the hall, up the stairs unti she came to one of the guest rooms that she knew Nathan was staying in, she then knocked on the door until she heard Nathan's sexy ass morning voice that told her to come in.

"Hey you wanted to see me" Haley asked looking all innocent, she then slowly made her way over to the bed and crawled up the bed until she was hovering above Nathan's head, without even sayin a word Nathan wrapped both of his arms around Haley's neck and pulled her down so that he could give her a long sensual kiss, once the need for oxygen became an issue they both pulled back, as Haley pulled back she started checking out his very naked, very sexy torso, it was the kind of torso that had probably been carved by Angels, as she started running the palm of her hand down the god like feature as she got just above his boxers she found that it wasn't only his face that seemed pleased to see her.

"when i thought you wanted to see me, i din't think that meant the little guy aswell" Haley replied starring back up at Nathan who had now a huge grin plasterd on his face.

"Little, there is nothing little about Nathan Scott as well you know MS James, i just thought you might wanna help me and my BIG friend out, he seems to really like you this morning.

"Now Now Mr Scott you are not by any chance trying to corrupt a sweet naive innocent littlle girl now are we?" Haley responded all innocently.

"Now Haley i know better than most that your not exactly innocent or naive any more don't i" Nathan replied while smirking up at her, which as a respond earned him a slap on his stomach.

"Nathan scott i can't believe you just said that to me" Haley responded looking as though she was pissed off, in truth she wasn't really but she knew that he would kiss her to make her forgive him which he did, as they started there very passionate, long make out session Haley started to run his hand down his torso once more only this time she didn't stop at his boxers and instead slipped her hand in inside and grabbed hold of Nathan's big, now very hard "friend" all the while still kissing Nathan and as she started to pump his cock, she could hear the little gasps that were coming from Nathan between their little make-out session, once oxygen became an issue they both pulled apart only Haley didn't stop with what she was doing and only continued on the ministrations on Nathans stiff member

"God Haley that feels so good baby" Nathan gasped, as Haley beagan stroking a little faster, she then stopped at what she was doing and then looking at Nathan one last time she then pushed his boxers off and took his now exposed cock in her mouth, as she began deep throating, all Nathan could do was gasp at the sheer pleasure that he was feeling, girls had sucked him off in the past but never had they given him as much pleasure as Haley was at this precise moment.

"Haley thats so good, dont stop" Nathan gasped and she never did, infact she started sucking him more quicker and quicker, infact the pleasure was that good he couldn't even pre-warn Haley when he finally released his load, and it shot straight into her mouth.

"Haley i am so sorry" Nathan was about to apolgise for not giving her any warning but before he could finish, Haley silenced him with a sweet but like all the others passionate kiss.

"Don't worry it wasn't that bad actually" Haley replied and she really meant it, she had no idea where the confidence to become so sexual with Nathan had come from but she was really enjoying the feeling.

"You know we could always make that a morning tradition" Nathan replied smirking suprised at the reaction he had recieved from Haley, she wasn't at all like the naive little girl that he wants knew, she was now becoming a very sexy confident woman and he really liked that.

"Really, i don't think so, i mean it would look really weired if we both came down at the same time every morning and on that note i really need to get changed and go back down stairs, i told Nick that i was only coming up here to get changed" so with that haley got off of Nathan and stood in front of the mirror and straightning herself out, once she had she went back over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Nathan.

"That's ok i'll just kiss you later" Nathan replied smirkng, the kind that Haley went weak at the knees over.

It was now mid-day and Peyton, Brooke and Haley had been spending the day together shopping, they had been shopping now for over 3 hours and 6 bags between them later, the three of them had decided to call it a day and go over to Haley's so that they could order a chinese and watch some films.

"So what are you going to do about Jake?" Brooke asked, all day they had been discussing the three's love lives, Peton had been discussing her and Jake, they had been getting closer ever since the costume party.

Meanwhile all day Haley and Nathan had been texting each other and for the past few messages Nathan's texts were becoming more explicit not that she minded, they had now arrived back at Haley's.

"Nick, Lucas , Nathan" Haley called out, she knew that Nathan was here but she needed to act as though she didn't.

"In the living area" Lucas called as the three followed the sound which indeed led them to the living area, once they entered the living area they saw that Lucas and Nathan were lounging on the two sofas watching what looked like a action film.

"Hey guys what are you guys watching" it was Brooke who first spoke, Haley and Nathan were starring at each other quite intensely that none of the others hopefully didn't seem to notice.

"Just Die hard, which is like one of the coolest films ever, aint that right bro" Lucas replied which earnt him a high five from Nathan who had now took is eyes away from Haley's, Nathan knew that he shouldn't be feeling like this about Haley so quickly, for one she was his best friends younger sister and an other she was only 16, she might be 17 in a couple of weeks but he was still 5 years older than her, yet all he seemed to do all day was think about her, and think about there first night together and how perfect it seemed to come together he also started thinking about earlier that morning and just at the thought of it made Nathan grow hard and at be excused from Lucas a few times during the afeternoon, he couldn't believe he felt all these different emotions for the girl,he was scared shitless and yet all he could think of was how he wouldn't want to feel like this with any other girl.

"What are you girls doing this evening?" Nathan asked although the question was undoubtly headed at Haley rather than the other two ladies that had accompanied her home.

"Well we were going to watch some films and order chinese...i know why don't you join us, i mean that is if you haven't got any wild ass parties to attend" Brooke asked the two boys, as she said this Haley's eyes locked straight away with Nathan's to see if he had actually got anything planned for the night.

"No not tonight, maybe we can keep you ladies company tonight afterall" Nathan replied with his very own sexy smirk as he looked around the room until finally they landed on Haley who now had a sexy smirk of her own.

"Ok then but we get to choose the films" Haley replied

"Don't think so James, if we get stuck watching your films all night it will all be chick flicks and what not and Nathan Scott does not watch chick flicks" Nathan shot back still looking at Haley with the same sexy smirk plastered on his face, all Haley wanted to do was go over there and kiss him senseless but knew that she couldn't.

"Ok then why don't the girls pick the first movie and then you guys can pick the second" Peyton replied tryng to compromise with both Haley and Nathan, if she didn't know any better she would say that Haley was still really into Nathan and Nathan was now starting to see Haley in a different light afterall, but she was brought out of those thoughts when Lucas spoke.

"Ok fine its a deal right Nate?" he asked his brother who ahd now gone back to joining in with the conversation.

"Ok fine, but just to warn you ladies the next film will be a horror with blood and guts in it"Nathan replied looking at the girls.

"But i hate Horror films they give me nightmares weeks after i've watched them" Haley replied who had now walked over to the sofa Nathan had been laid on and sat down next to him.

"Aww is little baby James afraid of the big bad scawy movies" Nathan replied which earnt him a slapp across the chest from Haley, he then took out his phone and started to text her. the text read

_Besides i'll keep you safe even if it means i have to sleep right next to you for the next few weeks _

_N_

_xx_

He then hit the send button and then seconds later he got a message telling him that it had been sent.

once Haley ahd read the message all she could do was laugh at the message and reply, the reply simply read:

_i really wish that you could_

_xx_

"Whats so funny?" Brooke asked, she had now sat down next to Lucas

"Nothing my dad just sent me a really freaky joke" Haley replied she knew it was a lame excuse but it was the only one that came to mind that quickly.

"Ok" was all Brooke replied not really believing that it was Haley's dad that had sent it to her but decided not to dig any further at least not yet any way

Haley then looked over at Nathan who gave her a look that clearly said "that was the lamest excuse ever" but decided to just ignore him until she got another message.

"So Daddy is that my new nickname?" Nathan replied, when Haley recieved the message she looked a little freaked out and simply wrote back.

_First off i said dad and second that's just very disturbing _

_xx _

Once Nathan had recived the message all he could do was laugh a little bit.

"Whats up with you?" Lucas asked back

"Private joke" Nathan replied back looking at his twin brother, if he didn't know any better he would say that he and Haley weren't the only people sneaking around, but thought that as long as he had someone he wouldn't be sniffing around Nathan and his love life, just then he was pulled out of his thoughts as Nick walked into the living area.

"Oh Nick your just in time we are gonna watch some films and order chinese, do you want in?" Peyton asked the older James sibling as he took to the floor just like Peyton had been forced to since the other four occupied the two sofas.

"Sure sounds good" Nick spoke back, a few minutes later she had ordered the chinese and now the 6 were discussing the boys film choice as the girls had decided that the boys could watch their film first.

"There is no way we are watching Darkness Falls a evil tooth fairy that kills children in the dark" Haley moaned when they had found out the film that they wanted to watch, it was one of the films that freaked Haley out the most and Nick knew this which Haley was sure that was the main reason that Nick was pushing for the fil to be played.

"Aww come Haley i'll protect you from the big bad lady" Nathan mocked, he then pushed Haley down so that she came in contact with his ches.

"Your an idiot do you know that?" Haley replied, but she didn't get up, this was the most contact that she knew that they both could have witout arousing suspicion so instead of getting up she decided to get more comfortable so that in the end the positition they ended up being in was Haley resting her head on Nathan's chest and she had her legs sprawled out on the end of the sofa, just then the door bell rang which alerted the guys that the chinese had been delivered and since no one seemed to be getting up Nick begrudgingly got up and went out of the room, once he had got back in he began dishing out each of the orders, once they had all finished eating they all went back to the seating arrangements that they had previously been in, once they had all got comfortable Nick then turned out the lights while Peyton put in the DVD and started the film.

It was half way during the film and Haley had now after watching the film had got so freaked out that she could'nt watch anymore and had buried her head into his chest while Nathan had wrapped his arms protectively around her, he couldnt help it but he really liked being this way with Haley, however mother nature had other ideas and he really needed to pee.

"Haley could you get up i have to pee?" Nathan spoke, Haley then begrudgingly got off of Nathan as he slid out from the sofa and made his way out of the room and up the stairs into the bathroom, once he had finished he opened the door to exit the bathroom but was pushed back in.

"Haley what the hell?" Nathan replied as confused as hell, but as she started kissing so passionately until the need for oxygen like so many other times became an issue and they had to pull apart.

"I've been wanting to do that all day" Haley explained looking at Nathan who looked a little shocked

"Me too but what about the others?" Nathan replied sounding a little worried

"Don't worry they think that i've gone to put my shopping away" Haley replied, then she saw that Nathan's sexy smirk had made a come back and he leaned in and gave her an equal passionate kiss like the one Haley had given him, Haley then took the opportunity to grope him through his jeans and at the contact she could feel the erection that was now begining to form.

"Haley, Nathan where are you guys?" Lucas yelled from the bottom of the stairs, which made Nathan and Haley jump apart instantaneously

"Coming...god i hate that we can't get 5 minutes alone" Nathan replied looking at Haley and noticing that a strand of hair had come loose and he gently swept it back behind her ear.

"i know but all the sneaking around is kind of sexy...its kind of a turn on" and with that said she turned on her heels and left to leave Nathan alone with his thoughts.

"That girl is going to be the death of me" Nathan stated and with that also exited the bathroom.

_like it or dont please review _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys so sorry its took me a while to update the fic but I've been a little bit busy with Life lol and college boo n e way back to the story_

Chapter 7

It was now Tuesday evening and it was now start of the holidays and it had been nearly a week since Haley and Nathan had seen each other on their own or otherwise, Haley had been busy with school and so much homework while Nathan had gone away with both Nick and Lucas, the trip had sort of been a tradition of theirs, every year at the end of the school term the three boys and few friends from high school would go to Nathan and Lucas parents cabin for the week it was also a boys holiday so obviously the girls couldn't go, however the fact that school was now over and the boys were returning tomorrow evening things seemed to be looking a lot better for the young couple.

As Haley stepped out of the bath and had only managed to wrap a towel around her when the beeping of her phone alerting her to the fact that she had a new message went off as she opened the message all she could do was laugh.

"_Hey sexy what are you wearing"_

_N_

_XXX_

The fact that she was only in a towel made her laugh even more as she knew that once she told him, she knew where the conversation was going.

"_Well I've actually just got out of the shower and I'm wearing nothing but a towel_

_What are you wearing?_

_H_

_Xxx _

However he didn't respond straight away so she decided to dry herself off and continued getting ready, just before she exited her ensuite she checked her phone one last time and was slightly disappointed to see that he hadn't replied yet, however not letting it bother her too much she finally turned the bathroom lights off and exited the bathroom, what she saw when she left the bathroom almost have an heart attack for Nathan was now in lying on her bed wearing almost nothing except for the bow tie that was attached around his neck.

"Oh my god" she screamed, she couldn't believe her eyes Nathan Scott was butt Naked on her bed wearing not only the tie now but also a very sexy smirk.

"What the hell is this" Haley replied now getting her breathe back, she didn't mind at all that he was here like this but what if her parents were to come in and see him or what if Nick was to unexpectedly come in, that was not something she was definitely not ready for.

"Well when i got your message I just had to come and take a look and I have to say I'm a little disappointed here I am all naked thinking that you were too only to finally see you have to week with your pyjamas on" Nathan replied looking Haley up and down, who was he kidding even in her pyjamas she looked sexy as hell.

"well how was i supposed to know that you were going to come in my bedroom naked, not that I don't like the surprise, cos this is the bestest most sexiest surprise I have ever had" Haley replied whilst she walked closer to where Nathan was laying, once she was near enough Nathan suddenly grabbed hold of her waist and pushed her down on top of himself and as soon as her mouth was close enough to his own he started to kiss her, waiting for her to open her mouth and when she did it was like a battle of the tongues to see who could be the more dominant one.

"Wow if I get this type of treatment when I don't see you for a week we'll just have to meet once a week" Haley joked

"I don't think so, it was too much this week all i kept thinking about was you and it was only after a lot of cold showers and making happy with myself that I could function properly, do you see what you have reduced me to M.s James." Nathan replied and he meant every single word, this past week had been torture he hadn't been to see her for a week and all he could think about nonstop was her, he was never like this with anyone else and now it felt completely normal to have these feelings.

"Is that so, I know what you mean all week all I've wanted to do was go up to the cabin and just spend some time with you, and speaking of which i thought you weren't leaving until tomorrow evening not that I'm not so completely happy to have you here" Haley replied she then leaned down and kissed him with such passion and something else she couldn't quite place yet, however figuring it out would have to wait has suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Haley-bop it's your dad" as soon as Haley and Nathan heard this Haley leaped off of Nathan as he himself got his clothes together and ran into the bathroom to hide.

"Just a minute daddy" she called back out to her father, she then rushed to the mirror and gave it a quick brush so that it didn't look as though someone had run their ever so expert hands though it, she then straightened her clothes out and then proceeded to the door.

"What is it daddy?" Haley replied trying not to look suspicious or give away the fact that there was a very naked man in her bathroom.

"Nothing honey i just heard you scream i just wanted to make sure that your alright" Jimmy replied concerned for his youngest daughter's well being.

"I'm fine daddy really, I just knocked into my dressing table that's and hurt my arm but it's all fine now I promise" Haley lied hoping that it sounded convincing knowing that she wasn't a very good liar which sort of surprised her at how good she had been so far with her and Nathan.

"Ok well Haley-bop, well i guess I'm off to bed, your mum has also gone to bed so i'll see you in the morning ok baby girl" and with that he gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and left to go into his own room. Once Haley closed the door Nathan came out of the bathroom and to the disappointment of Haley was now fully clothed with the bow tie in his hand.

"Wow that was close, maybe we should do this another night "Nathan replied

"Yeah how about tomorrow night we could go to your house and spend the night" Haley suggested disappointed as she really wanted to spend the night with him having not seen him the past week, however she couldn't really blame him, her father suddenly knocking on the door certainly didn't do the couple any favours.

"yeah that sounds perfect, i had so many interesting things planned tonight as well" he replied teasingly and with that he gave her a kiss on the cheek just like her father had done and left her room, leaving Haley confused as hell.

Haley had been in bed for the past hour or so and could not get to sleep no matter what she did, however she did learn one thing which was that counting sheep definitely does not work.

She couldn't believe how Nathan had ended things earlier telling her that he interesting plans for them and then giving her a kiss on the cheek of all places and then just leaving that was just not acceptable she had a good mind to go over there right now and demand what the hell all that was about.

About twenty minutes of thinking it over she knew that she just had to do it and now otherwise she would just lose her bottle and she wouldn't get any sleep and that wasn't a good thing for anybody that had to be in her company all day, so as quietly as she could she got out of her bed, walked out of her bedroom door that had been left open ever since Nathan had left it open earlier and tiptoed all the way to his room and knowing that he'd be a sleep didn't bother knocking and went straight in.

Once she was in the room she walked over to his bed

"Nathan" Haley yelled slightly enough to wake him up but not her parents.

"Haley what is it?" Nathan replied looking all sexy with his rugged morning looks and his sexy morning hair a point that she didn't want to draw to much attention to as she was supposed to be pissed of with him at the moment.

"Why did you leave things like that earlier?" Haley replied slightly whiny as though she was a five year old and hadn't gotten her own way, she even looked more frustrated when his face grew into that oh so sexy smirk of his.

"awe Hales did you really sneak into my room to ask me that or did you just want to come and see if i was naked under hear which I'm not although for you i could be" Nathan responded giving her that smirk he knew she couldn't resist his smirk, that smirk of his had got him out of a lot of trouble in the past as well.

"Don't flatter yourself and stop smirking like that when I'm trying to be mad at you" Haley pouted which only gave Nathan the encouragement to do it even more, he then got up and just like earlier wrapped his arms around her and pushed her so that she fell on top of him and just like before when her mouth was close enough he kissed her waiting for her to have proper access which this time took a little longer but not soon after they were kissing just as passionately as before, if not more so.

"No stop I'm still mad at you, damn you and your sexiness and you hot lips" Haley replied once she recaptured her breathing.

"oh Hales, look why don't you stay here the night and then tomorrow all will be revealed" Nathan replied, he loved it when Haley slept beside him, just so that he could hold her close it felt so comforting to know she was right there next to him.

"You promise?" Haley replied pouting like a five year old which Nathan found so cute on Haley, on other girls it would look clingy and annoying but because it was Haley it looked so cute.

"_Oh my god I'm turning into one of those guys that get whipped by a girl, I'm turning into Lucas"_ Nathan thought and yet at the same time as he looked over to the reason why could anyone really blame him.

"I promise" Nathan replied, he couldn't wait to show what he had in store for Haley; he just hoped she liked it.

"Ok then night Nathan" and with that Haley gave him one last quick yet passionate kiss just like all of theirs seemed to be a fact that both of them seemed to realise and laid her head on Nathan's naked chest and as she heard the sound of his heart beating she knew she had found her new lullaby.

"Night Hales, get a lot of sleep because what I've got planned you're going to need it and with that he kissed her on her forehead and half an hour later succumbed to the land of nod himself.

_Ok hey guys so what do you think, i know a lot didn't happen in this but i just wanted a little one in there so it leads to the next one so please please review and i will try and update asap x _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy with college and all that other crap that gets in the way anyway am back yay (I hope that's your response anyway)_

_I'd just like to thank everybody who has took the time to read my OTH fic and has also been cool enough to leave me some comments you guys rock lol so any way on with chapter 8 and I hope you guys enjoy.. p.s i should tell you guys that this is going to be rather a long chapter lol_

_Chapter 8 _

"Oh come on just tell us, what's her name?" Nick moaned that seemed to be like the thousand and one times that both him and Lucas had questioned him all through the morning just because he couldn't keep a certain grin off his face, this particular grin which was usually only reserved for when a girl was in the picture.

"I'm not seeing anyone ok" Nathan replied looking over at his best friend and brother, although he could tell by the look on their faces that they didn't really buy the lie. They had kept on pushing it out of him ever since they had gone out for their morning run and had seen the big ass grin that hadn't left Nathan's face since he had woken up that morning.

"oh come on little brother, you keep doing that _I'm totally hooking up later _grin, and we all know the one I'm talking about so don't even try and deny it. Lucas knew his brother better than anyone and he always knew when he had got himself a secret girlfriend just like when he was in high school and he went out with Sara Palmer for about a couple of weeks and for Nathan a couple of weeks is one of the longest relationships that he's ever had.

"Really guys i am not seeing anyone and even if I was I wouldn't tell you losers anyway so can we please just drop it" Nathan replied, the truth was so much more than that, even though he was loving every minute with Haley , it wasn't like they could declare it to their families yet because for one its way too soon for that and the second reason was because if Nick found out about him and Haley then his life really wouldn't be worth living, but the boys had been right about one thing today he hadn't been able to stop grinning like a stupid sap, he was actually starting to become the way his brother always was when a girl was in on the scene but with Haley he just couldn't help it, her smile when she looked at him, her lips that always looked so kissable even when he knew that they couldn't, all these little things about her was making him feel the way he was at that precise moment. _Also the sex part doesn't hurt either _Nathan thought to himself with the same smirk on his face, they now entered the house and went straight into the kitchen just like they did every morning and as they entered the kitchen everyone was now up and about even Haley, Nathan then went over and sat next to Haley who looked too busy to notice that he had just sat down next to her and put his hand on her knee, it was only when she responded by putting her own hand on his knee that he realised that she had noticed his presence.

"Hey Nate do you want some breakfast" Lydia had spoken up that had brought Nathan to look away from his lap and his thoughts to look at Haley's mother.

"Yes please Miss James" Nathan asked politely, he always was polite to her but now that he was seeing Haley he felt as though he needed to be extra polite.

"Oh Nathan for the last time please, call me Lydia, miss James makes me sound so old" Lydia spoke, those two boys had been like family to her too, it was like all of her children's best friends were like her own family as they had practically grow n up with her own.

"So Nate why the smirk that's plastered all over your face" Jimmy James spoke up for the first time that morning.

"oh don't worry about him dad he's just in luuuv" Nick teased as he looked over at his best friend who now had a worried look all over his face, as Nick said this Haley then looked straight at Nathan with a worried look plastered all over her own face

_Oh my god i am so going to kill Nick for this later and especially with Haley right next to me, who by the way looks so cute and sexy like always this morning even with that worried look all over her face. _Nathan thought that made his smirk even wider.

"So Nate who's the lucky girl" Jimmy spoke for the second time, this time every face in the room was only on Nathan, in all the time he had dated , he had never been grilled this much by his girlfriends family, they may not know that he was seeing Haley but that was hardly the point at this moment.

_Has the room got like a thousand degrees hotter _Nathan thought to himself, his face at that moment felt like he had just put his face in an oven that had been turned on to its highest heating point.

"I am really not seeing anybody right now but even if i was why the hell would i tell any of you guys" Nathan defended himself, he then felt Haley's breath as she sighed in relief and she wasn't the only one.

"come on boys stop teasing the poor boy, I'm sure that if he his seeing anyone that I hope she realises how lucky she is" Lydia came to the defence of Nathan, just then someone's phone started to ring.

"oh that's mine i really need to take this" Nathan quickly spoke finally he had a way to leave before he got any more embarrassed or was asked another million other questions, once he was in the living area he answered the phone.

"Hey Tim is everything set up?.... great I'll come and pick up the keys in a little while" Nathan spoke to Tim, Tim smith was like a Nathans lapdog in High school and even though he was such a freak most of the time, times that Nathan needed something that he couldn't get himself, Tim always found a way to get them for Nathan. He then ended his call. Just after he ended the phone call he could hear footsteps out in the hall way, as he investigated who it was he found that it was Haley, once she was near enough Nathan grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Nathan what the..." but she was cut of mid sentence when Nathan who had now wrapped both is hands around her slowly leant down and captured her lips this time it was just a simple yet passionate kiss.

"That was part of your surprise, and apparently you can have it all you have to do is try and come out and be expected to be out all night" Nathan spoke as though it was the easiest thing to do in the world, he knew that it wouldn't be but he at least wanted her to try as he was so excited to have her all to himself.

"_oh crap i am so whipped already" _Nathan thought, this was something that he knew that Lucas would do but never him, but instead of running for the hills like he thought he would do he actually felt great about the fact.

"As much as I would love to spend the night with you, how the hell are we supposed to both leave the house without it looking the slightest bit suspicious" Haley replied, she had always wanted to go away and spend the night with Nathan long before she had begun to secretly date him, although they hadn't yet been on an actual date yet but that didn't matter too much.

" Well I've actually thought about that, mum phoned me up late last night and told me that her and dad were coming back earlier than planned something about Tric" Tric was a all aged night club that Karen owned.

"So how does this help us with our little situation" Haley replied slightly confused as to how Karen and Dan coming back earlier was a solution.

"Well what if I told Lucas that I planned on going over there this evening and also that you asked if you could tag along and help, that way.."

"Everyone would know where we were and nobody would get suspicious" Haley finished off Nathan's sentence, she knew it had its risks but if it meant that she could be all alone with Nathan all night then she knew that it would be worth all the risks.

"Not just a sexy little face am I?" Nathan replied looking over at Haley who had now adopted her very own smirk that was both sexy and cute.

"Oh my what a fat head you have, how on earth do you get out of the house in a morning Nathan Scott" Haley replied leaning into him more.

"You love it Hales and don't even try and deny otherwise" Nathan replied smirking down at her.

"Maybe" was all she replied and with that she grabbed hold of his sweaty t-shirt and pulled him down until there lips met where they this time had a longer passion filled kiss, but they both pulled away rather quickly when they heard footsteps walking into the hall way.

"This isn't over" Nathan replied before slipping out of the living area leaving Haley very turned on indeed, she then started making her own way out of the living area and as she did she could see that the person who had interrupted them had been Lucas, and with one final look at Nathan she went upstairs to have a cold shower and get changed, as the girls were all meeting at Peyton's house.

"ok girlies so are we all excited about the seniors party tonight, I'm telling you seniors are so much hotter" Brooke asked both Haley and Peyton, the three girls had all taken refuge on Peyton's bed and had been chilling out , listening to music and pampering each other all afternoon (you know girly stuff).

"oh is that tonight I'd completely forgot that the party was tonight, I thought that it wasn't until next week, so I sort of made plans" Haley replied, she had genuinely forgot about the seniors party and she really had wanted to go but between hanging out with a load of drunken high school kids or spending the night with one of the most hottest guys ever well there was just no contest.

"Oh but Haley, you have got to un-make them because you can't just miss like THE best party of the year, it's like committing social suicide, remember what happened Ashley Jones last year, she totally missed out on the seniors party and everyone started to completely ignore her and it got that bad that she had to transfer" Brooke rambled, trust Brooke to over exaggerate on the truth a lot.

"Ok first this party is only the first one, they have another huge party when we get back to School and second of all people didn't just stop talking to Ashley because she missed the seniors party, maybe the fact was that after Rachel had found out that she had slept with Mark Roberts, Rachel hazed the hell out of her until she had to transfer" Peyton started, Brooke could be a real drama queen sometimes.

"Maybe, but where is Haley going that is so important that she PARTY with the rest of us, it's totally going to Rock ass" Brooke replied, this time turning to look at Haley as though she expected an answer.

"No where really, Nathan's mum and dad are coming back earlier and he wants to get everything sorted before they arrive and Lucas already had plans so he asked if i would help him and i told him that I would" Haley replied, she hated lying to her best friends but she knew that she couldn't tell them the truth so she bent the truth slightly.

"Wait your going to be all alone in his house with him all night, Haley what about the other night at the party" Peyton cut in looking at her best friend.

"Yeah well we got that all sorted and we've put it all behind us, he asked if i could come so that we could discuss what happened" Haley replied, looking over at Peyton who suddenly made Haley very uncomfortable, the way Peyton's eyes board into her like that or maybe it was just her own guilty imagination.

"Ok fine, but Peyton your coming right i know that Jake's going to be there" Brooke announced which made Peyton and a very thankful Haley lose their little but very intense moment.

"yeah I'll be there but i can't stay too long because Haley's right Karen phoned me earlier and said that she wanted to speak with me later on in the morning and i don't fancy going to work with a huge hangover" Peyton replied, Peyton was in charge of getting bands to come and play in TRIC, when Karen told everyone that she was planning to open the bar she had asked Peyton if she would help to organise getting bands to play at the club.

"Oh god my two best friends are becoming so lame this week, I mean we are young, free and so so sexy and we she be flaunting that and not stopping in to help another guy that is not their boyfriend with house stuff no matter how hot that guy maybe, and we are two young to be going to bed earlier just because we have to work the next morning" Brooke once again rambled on.

"Well I'm sorry Tigger I will make it up to you I promise, but I've got to go now or Nathan will be wondering where i am, so call me later" and with that she kissed both Brooke and Peyton and then she slipped out of the door.

Once Haley had left Peyton couldn't help but wonder what was really going on with her and Nathan, first there was the kiss and the second was the movie night where she had felt that there was something going on that consisted going over the friends line.

"So are we going to get ready or what?" Brooke asked which snapped Peyton out of her thoughts.

Once Haley got back into her house, she went straight into the living area; where after a text from Nathan knew that's where he'd be.

"Hey guys so sorry I'm late, me, Peyton and Brooke got talking and you know what us girls can be like" she said as a way of greeting everyone, Nathan was sitting on one of the sofas and as she noticed that the seat next to him was vacant she walked over and sat down next to him.

"That's ok no problem, we've just been watching the first season of Family guy" Nathan replied, Family guy was one of Nathan's favourite TV programmes ever.

"So Haley are you sure that you want to go and help Nathan with everything, because i can always give him an hand, isn't there the seniors party to go to tonight or something" Lucas spoke as he entered munching on some Doritos.

"Yeah I'm sure besides I didn't really fancy going out tonight anyway so" Haley replied as she stole some of Lucas's Doritos.

"And speaking of the house, we really should be getting over there now so that were not at it all night" Nathan spoke up, once he said that he realised how it probably sounded to Haley and when he looked over at her and saw the smile that had crept on her face he knew that she had taken it that way.

Ok but first I've just got to run upstairs and get something Haley replied and with that she got up and darted out of the Living area and ran upstairs into her bedroom and grabbed her overnight bag, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, Nathan was already waiting for her.

"Hey, did you pack a bikini like I asked you to" Nathan whispered to make sure that non of the others could hear them.

"I did" Haley replied although she was slightly confused as to why he had asked her to bring it, but she didn't question it, tonight was all about her and Nathan and nothing else mattered.

Once they were inside Nathan's car and they had started to drive, it took Haley a while to realise that they weren't going the way to Nathan's parent's house.

"Hey this isn't the way to your house" Haley stated as she looked over at Nathan, it was then that she realised that sometime in the past half an hour they had started to hold each other's hands not that she minded.

"Nope were not going to my house and I'm not telling you where cos its a surprise so you'll just have sit there and wait, besides you won't have much longer to wait" Nathan replied quickly looking over at Haley and then he kissed her on the hand that he had grasped with his own.

It was another half an hour until Nathan came to a stop, he then turned to Haley to get her response and only then did he realise that in the past half an hour that she had fell asleep.

"Hales, Hales where here" Nathan whispered trying to get her wake up and when that didn't work he removed his seatbelt and leant over and kissed her sweetly on the lips and it was only when he had kissed her that she had woken up.

"Hey" she greeted him when she finally became more awake.

"Hey were here" Nathan replied, he then turned his head to what was awaiting them and when Haley finally looked too she couldn't believe what she was actually seeing for in front of her for it was one of the most beautiful places that she had been to.

"It's beautiful Nathan but where are we?" Haley asked slightly confused

"Were at my families cabin" Nathan replied, he then opened his door and jumped out of his car, then made his way over to Haley's side of the car and opened the door just like the perfect gentlemen.

"Thank you kind sir" Haley replied in an English accent, once she was out of the car she stood on her tip-toes and gave him a very passionate kiss that soon turned heated rather quickly.

"Ok let's get in the house before i end up losing it and just take you right here, right now not that public sex isn't always good but I think it's a little too cold for it right now" Nathan spoke after they had finished with their make out session, and with that he took Haley's hand in his own and they both began walking to the cabin that was going to be there little haven for at least tonight anyway. At least that's what they thought.

"What did you mean when you said public sex is always god have you ever... wait your Nathan Scott of course you have" Haley replied and all Nathan could do was laugh as they both made their way to the front of the cabin.

It was about 12 o clock and Lucas still couldn't sleep, he had been moving about all night to try and get himself to sleep, that's how he had ended up in the living area watching some more episodes of Family guy to try and see if that would help him relax his body enough so that he could sleep but that wasn't helping either so finally he had decided to do something productive with his time, earlier Nathan was complaining about how much work needed to be done until their parents got back from Spain and that he would be up most of the night, so he had decided to go over there and help him.

Once he was already and dressed he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, while he was in the kitchen he noticed Haley's mobile was on the counter and also that it had a message so he decided that he would take it for her, once he finished his glass of water he went outside locking the house back up, got into his car and drove to his house.

When he got there he was just a little bit shocked for one all of the lights were out, the way Nathan had moaned about all the work that he had to do he would've been there all night and even if they had finished why had they not come back to the James's or at least phoned and told him or Haley's parents that they were staying the night, feeling a little worried he pulled out Haley's phone and started looking in her phone book, once he came across Peyton's number he decided to give it a ring, it had rang a few times and Lucas was just about to put it down when.

"Hello" Peyton said rather quietly it was quiet clear that Lucas had woke her up.

"Hey Peyton its Lucas I'm really sorry that i woke you up, i was just wandering if Haley was sleeping at yours tonight" Lucas replied feeling guilty that he had woken the poor girl up.

"No sorry i haven't seen her since earlier, i thought she was helping Nathan out at your house" Peyton replied suddenly very much more awake, she didn't really like the way this night could possibly turn out.

"she was but they were supposed to becoming back afterwards and its not like Haley not to phone up to tell her parents where she is" Lucas replied, as Peyton listened he could tell that he was worried about the two.

"They might have gone to Tim smith's party's after party" Peyton replied trying to sound optimistic as she couldn't bear what would happen if what she thought was going on was actually going on.

"Yeah maybe, listen I'll let you get back to sleep now Peyton thanks and sorry that i got you up so late" Lucas replied he was about to end the phone call when

"No wait, why don't I help you look for them i can't sleep now any way so just come and pick me up and I'll help you ok" Peyton replied, there was no way that she would be able to get back to sleep now and just to think tonight at the party had been a total success.

"Well if your sure thanks Peyton I'd really appreciate it" Lucas replied, if truth be told two heads were definitely better than one, he then told her he'd pick her up in a few minutes and then ended the phone call.

It was only a few minutes later when he pulled up outside of Peyton's house where she was already waiting and by the time he came to a stop she had already ran over to the car and got in.

"Hey Peyton thanks for this and sorry again for getting you up like this I just didn't know who else to call" Lucas replied.

"No problem Luke, so have you spoken to Tim yet" Peyton replied

"No not yet, could you maybe do it?" Lucas asked as he got out his phone and handed it across to Peyton and with that Lucas took off to Tim's house; while he was driving the only sound apart from the car was Peyton trying to locate Tim's number.

"Hey Tim its Peyton sawyer...I'm doing good thanks...have you seen Haley or Nathan tonight...ok thanks Tim" and with that she ended the phone call, that wasn't the phone call she had wanted.

"Apparently Nathan as gone to your families cabin" Peyton spoke up as she turned to face Lucas who was carefully watching the road.

"But that doesn't make any sense why would Nathan and Haley go to the cabin at this time of night" Lucas replied getting more and more confused.

"I don't know" Peyton replied and she was sure that when they got there she wished she never had.

"Come on Hales I'm ready" Nathan called from outside where he was now sat in the Jacuzzi.

"Ok Fine but don't laugh" Haley replied, she never really liked wearing her bikini has never felt as though she could pull something this sexy off, but from a lot of persuasion from Nathan and man could that boy persuade she had finally agreed to wear the bikini, she then started slowly coming out into onto the patio where the Jacuzzi was.

But once Nathan could finally see her, didn't laugh or speak in fact he was finding it very difficult to breathe at that precise moment.

"Nathan please say something" Haley said, she was becoming very self conscious right now and the fact that she couldn't tell what Nathan was thinking was making it even worse.

"You look......HOT" Nathan finally replied looking over at the edge of the Jacuzzi was the most sexiest person he had ever seen wearing a bikini and he had a lot of experience when it came to girls wearing bikinis.

"Really" Haley pleaded, she couldn't believe that Nathan thought that she was hot, as she finally became a lot more confident now, she made her way into the Jacuzzi, once she was in Nathan walked over to her and once he was close enough she could feel Nathan's hard on.

"I guess you really do think I'm hot doing you" Haley smiled as she dipped her hand in the water and started to stroke Nathan's now very hard cock through his shorts.

"That feels so good baby...You have no idea what you do to me do you?" Nathan replied, looking in Haley's eyes all he could see was pure lust.

"you know Haley that little conversation we had earlier about sex in public got me thinking, why don't we get your first experience at it right now" Nathan said in a seductive tone, at first he had thought he had pushed Haley to far and was just about to take it back.

"Ok" Haley replied looking at Nathan, Nathan couldn't believe it, Haley James wanting to have sex in the outdoors.

"Are you serious" Nathan replied still in shock that Haley and said yes to his very kinky proposal.

"Only if you want to" Haley replied, but instead of answering her Nathan instead walked a little further and once he was near enough he leant down and kissed her and as soon as Nathan's lips were on her own she instinctively wrapped her legs around Nathan's waist all the time the kiss this time was filled with much more passion than any other time that he had kissed her, the kiss soon started to heat up pretty quickly, as they were heavily making out Nathan reached Haley's shoulder and started to slowly push the straps of the bikini top away from her shoulders until it was completely removed from her body, they were so into each other at that precise moment that they didn't even hear another car pull up or the footsteps that were coming up right behind them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" and with that the couple pulled away and came face to face with Lucas and Peyton

_Ok so what do you guys think, if there is any errors i am so sorry but I am now really tired and I really wanted to finish this chapter off before went to bed so night night everybody xxxx_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys time for another update, thanks again to all the people who have reviewed my fic it means a lot n e way hope you enjoy this latest chapter _

Chapter 9

"How long as this been going on for" Lucas yelled at his brother who had now taken refuge on the sofa in the living area and now fully clothed.

"A couple of Months" Nathan answered truthfully, he was about to say something more and try and tell Luke what exactly had been going on but before he could even take another breath Lucas started again.

" What the fuck are playing at Nate, I mean I know you're not popular for being a virgin but you and baby James who just happens to be your best friends baby sister" Lucas stated he couldn't believe what had happened, a few hours ago everything had been normal, Nathan was nothing more than his twin brother and Haley was a sweet girl who Lucas had always thought of as a younger sister but now everything was totally and utterly screwed up and he had no idea what to do about it.

"I mean you and Haley, its Hales Nate, innocent little Hales and not only that if Nick ever finds this out he's gonna kick your ass and i don't know if I'd join in or not, but one thing that I do know is that Nick isn't going to be too Happy to learn that his baby sister has become another one of Nathan Scott's conquests"

As soon as Nathan had heard this he couldn't hold back any longer, how dare he say that Haley was just another one of his conquests, Lucas had no idea what he was talking about and just the thought of what he had said made Nathan want to go and kick his brother' s ass.

"It isn't like that Luke, with Haley its different, I mean she's like no other girl I've been with, she's this smart, funny, sexy, totally original girl and when I'm with her I don't feel like Nathan Scott "Man-whore" I feel like someone who's good enough to be with someone like Haley and when we kiss it's like all the crap in my life just doesn't exist and it's just her and me and nothing else matters, not dad and all his crap or even Basketball it's just her". Lucas couldn't believe what he was hearing, ever since he and Nathan had been in High School Nathan had always been this bad ass player that chucked girls as soon as he'd slept with them and he had been the same since they had started at Duke, However as hard it was to believe, as Lucas looked into his younger brother's eyes he could see that everything he had said was the truth.

"Christ Nate that's some heavy shit man" was all Lucas could say

"I know Luke and it scares the hell out of me but at the same time I know that there's no one better to experience this with" After the final declaration the two brothers sat quietly trying to contemplate what all this meant and at the same time not realising that both Haley and Peyton were having the same conversation upstairs.

"What the hell Haley, first off you lie to me and Brooke about not going to the party cos you were helping Lucas and Nathan, and second OH MY GOD your sleeping with Nathan Scott of all people, I mean the guy is a total man-whore Hales and last you two have been having sex, which ok can't really blame you on cos hello "so not a virgin anymore" but I thought the whole reason you wouldn't have sex with Jason was because you weren't ready for that yet" Peyton rambled while Haley was sat on the edge of the bed as Peyton kept on pacing around the room, after a few more minutes the rambling and the pacing stopped.

"Ok first off I'm sorry I lied to you and Brooke but I didn't know what else to tell you and second of all don't you think I know all this, I know what I'm doing is so not like me and yeah your right the reason why I didn't want to go further with Jason was because it never felt right with him and Hello I totally called that right didn't I. Look when I'm with Nathan it's like I'm not Haley James the freaky girl who's too scared to have sex but Haley James who's sexy and confident and knows what she wants, when Nathan's not with me I miss him and when he's right next to me I can hardly breathe sometimes it hurts and I know it's only been a couple of months but I think I'm falling in love with him big time and I have no idea what do" Haley rambled, as she started breathing normally again she couldn't believe that she had just blurted out that she was in love with Nathan Scott but it was great to finally get it off her chest.

"You Love him, Jesus Hales this is serious" Peyton replied she couldn't believe that Haley was in love with Nathan Scott, she knew that her friend had a crush on him since she was like 13 but this was way too serious.

"I know and it scares the hell out of me Peyton, I mean its Nathan Scott for Christ sake but I can't help it and I don't want to" Haley replied looking at her best friend, just then Peyton's phone started to ring.

"It's Brooke" Peyton stated as she checked her caller ID.

"Answer it then" Haley replied

"Hey Brooke...yeah ok awesome...I'll come over later to help out then...ok then see you bye" Haley could hear that Peyton was trying to mask her emotions when talking to Brooke no doubt trying not to blurt out the latest gossip.

"Apparently Brooke is throwing a huge party tonight" Peyton told Haley once she got off the phone.

"Why what time is it now?" Haley asked slightly confused

"Like half two in the god damn morning and I am so tired right now" Peyton replied as she tried to hide a yawn that was trying to escape.

"So hales are you coming back or not?" Peyton replied looking at her best friend.

"Oh yeah this weekend just died" Haley responded and with that the two girls walked out of the bedroom to inform the guys

To say Haley was fuming was an understatement, not only had her sexy few days away with Nathan been a total nightmare but she hadn't seen him since she had gone upstairs with Peyton that afternoon, they were going to tell the guys that they were leaving only to find out that they had already left without so much as a goodbye. Second was that Nathan had been avoiding her all day, but what really put the icing on the very big disastrous cake was the fact that when Haley had arrived with Peyton (who had gone off with Jake and Luke and Brooke and gone somewhere) he had seen Nathan alright flirting shamelessly with non-other than Rachel, so now Haley had been sat in the Living area on the sofa with a cup of vodka in one hand trying to get drunk.

"Hey Haley" someone called from behind her, when she turned around she came face to face with Edward Johnson, he was one of Haley's Tutees who she had helped with Maths a few weeks ago, he then went over and sat next to Haley.

"Having fun" Edward asked Haley

"No not really, but right now all I want to do is get absolutely drunk as a skunk so that i forget this crap awful day" Haley replied smiling sweetly however as she looked at Edward she could tell that he was sorry he even asked.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked but before she could decline his sweet offer she was being dragged by the arm away from the sofa and out into the back garden.

"What the fuck" Haley began as she tried to get her breathing more levelled she then looked over and saw a very pissed off looking Nathan, however it did nothing to improve her mood, however it seemed to make it ten times worse.

"I could ask you the same thing Haley, what the fuck do you think you were doing with that guy in there" Nathan yelled, he couldn't remember a time when he felt more angry in his life, but seeing Haley talking to that guy and smiling at him like that made his blood boil.

"Oh you mean Edward Johnson, the guy that you would probably have more of a chance with and second of all you can talk first off you leave me at the cabin, second i don't hear from you all day and last I come here and find you flirting with the one girl that I physically hate" Haley yelled back who did this guy think he was, meanwhile Nathan was about to respond however.

"Is this your way of telling me it's over Nate because if it is don't bother and have fun with the red headed bitch" Haley continued yelling she then turned around and started storming off.

"That's the last thing I want believe me Hales, look I'm sorry about that in there with Rachel, I kept telling her I wasn't interested but she wouldn't take the hint and about earlier I texted you saying that me and Luke had decided to go on our own for a bit so that we could sort out what it all meant" Nathan shouted back at her, by this time she had stopped where she was and turned around so that she was facing him.

"What all what meant Nathan?" Haley replied this time with a softer tone in her voice

"Ever since that first kiss I haven't been able to stop thinking about you and ever since we slept together every time were away from each other I hate it and every time I'm with you I never want to be apart from you and all these other feelings I have for you it scares the hell out of me" Nathan rambled which was a thing that he had never done before, as he had been telling her all this she had been walking slowly back up to meet him.

"And did you find out what it all meant" Haley replied, right now she was so close and Nathan was looking at her so intently that she could hardly breathe something that only happened when he was near her.

"I'm in Love with you Haley James and it's scary but it's the truth and..." whatever he was about to say was cut off by Haley reaching up and pulling his face down so that she could give him the most sweetest passionate love filled kiss that they had experienced ever.

"I'm in love with you to Nathan Scott" Haley replied looking back at Nathan

_Ok so what do you think i know not a lot happened but i promise more on the next and there will also be brucas lol pls review _


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys I know it's been a while but with college starting back up I haven't had the time but I hope this chapter will make up for it (heres some lovexxx)_

Chapter 10 

It was so hot that the entire gang had decided to go to the river court while the boys decided to play a game of basket ball, it was Lucas's team verses Nathan's team and it was shirts vs. skins and fortunately for Haley Nathan was skins and how hot it was combined with all the running around the boys were doing Haley was enjoying watching the sweat drip off of Nathans hot athletic body and thinking about how she just wanted to run up to him now and kiss him so badly and maybe even lick the sweat from his very well toned body, in fact she was enjoying it so much that she almost missed him winking at her, when she saw that he had been watching her she smiled at him and started blushing.

"Tutor girl what are you thinking about?" Brooked asked breaking Haley out of her erotic fantasy of what Haley was hoping for as soon as her and Nathan were alone together that evening, when Brooke got no reply out of Haley she started looking over to where Haley had been looking and found that it was Nathan that she had been looking at.

"Oh so that's it is Hales not that I blame you Nathan is looking mighty hot right now" Brooke continued, as soon as Haley heard this, she turned around to face Brooke trying to mask the fact that she was slightly pissed at the comment that her best friend had just made, even though she didn't know about her and Nathan but she couldn't help but get pissed when girls flirted with him or when they made comments, she just wanted to go up to him and kiss him senseless just to show everybody that they were both in love but she knew that she couldn't not just yet any way, last night they had stayed up and just talked , okay they may have made out a few times but mostly they were discussing where they went after their little revelation and they had decided they were going to tell people mainly Nick when they thought it was a good time to bring it up about their relationship.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Brooke" Haley replied trying to sound innocent although she knew she had been caught looking over at him.

"Sure you don't but don't worry I have my eyes on someone else anyway" Brooke replied and with that she darted her eyes away from Nathan, Haley's eyes also following Brookes and realising who Brooke meant.

"Oh my god you like Lucas" Haley replied a little too loudly so that some of the guys on the court started looking over at the two girls

"First off not so loud and second yes I mean look at him he's hot, cute so incredibly sexy and there's something about him that's different than the other guys I've ever been interested in before" Brooke announced looking now at Haley, just then the boys who had now finished the game started making their way over to the girls.

"So who won?" Haley replied once she noticed the boys standing around the bench, her eyes never leaving Nathan

"That would be me of course" Nathan replied looking straight at Haley who was now blushing just like every time when their friends were around.

_God she was so cute when she does that _Nathan thought

"So James don't I get a hug?" Nathan continued only this time his sexy trademark smirk now graced his face, Haley then got up from where she was sat and went over and hugged him, being that close to each other drove both Haley and Nathan completely insane knowing that they were so close but couldn't do a thing about it. When Haley got back to her seat she decided enough was enough and that she needed more of Nathan so she got her phone out and texted him which read

_Maybe if you take me home right now I might reward your win with more than just a hug _

"Who are you texting tutor-girl?" Brooke asked looking over Haley's shoulder to see if the name was still on her phone but unfortunately for her it wasn't.

"Just Bevin about me tutoring her which I'd totally forgot so is there any chance one of you guys could give me a lift back home" Haley replied innocently she had no idea where her acting skills had come from as before all of this with Nathan she had never been able to lie to anyone and now that was all she was doing and even though sneaking around and being with Nathan was definitely worth it, lying to one of your best friends when the other knew did make Haley feel slightly guilty.

"I'll take you Haley i need a shower and change out of these clothes anyway" Nathan replied which broke Haley out of her guilt conscience for now at least.

"Ok sure, thanks Nate" she then got up from where she was sat and went over to where Nathan stood, as soon as soon as she got close enough Nathan put her hand on her butt which made Haley jump slightly.

"Well come on Hales you don't want to be late for your tutoring session now do you?" Nathan replied.

"Yeah ok, see you later guys and Brooke I'll call you later" and with that Nathan and Haley walked over to Nathan's car.

"Hales I wasn't lying about the shower I just thought that maybe you could join me?" Nathan replied as soon as they had pulled out the river court.

"I think that you could be onto a winner tonight Mr Scott" and with that she slid her hand onto his knee and slid near his crotch, where as soon as she did she could feel the reaction straight away.

"Carry on like that and i don't think i'll last that long or we could crash the vehicle" Nathan replied through small murmurs of pleasure that he had received from just that small gesture.

As soon as Nathan's bedroom door was closed and locked behind them, Nathan had Haley pinned to the side of the door with her hands above her head.

"i want you so fucking badly Hales, i have all fucking day" Nathan huskily whispered, that sort of need and language should have freaked Haley out but all it did was excite Haley even more than she already was.

"infarct i want you that much that i just want to rip clothes off you all so sexy body" Nathan replied looking at Haley with nothing but pure lust and love, he had never wanted any one like he had wanted Haley before, come to that he had never been in love before but he was enjoying every minute of it.

"Then do it, I haven't wanted anything but this all day" and without any time for Haley to retract the offer Nathan ripped open Haley's summer shirt that she had brought with Brooke just a few days ago.

_Oh well its not like its my favourite _Haley thought.

Nathan then expertly removed her bra so that she was now totally naked from the waist up, Nathan couldn't remember when he was more turned on his entire life than looking down at Haley wearing nothing but her mini skirt, not for long though as he slid both the mini skirt and her underwear off with one quick movement, he then grabbed hold of her and picked her up, her legs going automatically going around Nathan's waist (Nathan had already took of his own pants at this point and carried her into the bathroom.

Once they were in the shower with the shower running Haley couldn't help but admire his gorgeous body, her eyes taking in his god like features, such as all the muscles that appeared everywhere, and the way he carried it off, god this guy was so sexy, this guy she loved

"Like what you see baby," he said huskily into her ear she could tell that it held no cockiness that he usually had only pure passionate lust.

"God I want you so much," Haley told him, taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around him. Her lips pressed against his toned muscles and she smiled when he shivered.

Nathan smiled at her as he pulled her under the powerful spray of the water and lowering his head to hers, he kissed her hungrily, passionately and all the other things that he felt for this girl , his hands coming up to thread through her blonde hair.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingernails lightly scratching across his scalp which she knew was a real turn-on for him and it also pleased her to think that she was the one who could. His hands were wandering all over her now and it was her turn to shiver and tremble. God, the things his hands were illegal in some parts of the country she was sure of it, but right at this precise moment she didn't give a crap as she loved the feel of him on her bare skin.

"God you are unbelievable baby" he whispered into her ear when the lack of oxygen became an issue and they both at to pull away

"You too baby" she replied her hands still around his neck; she tugged it slightly to tell him that she wanted him lower his head and when he did she could kiss him again. A small gasp emanated from her when he suddenly lifted her up and pressed her against one of the cubicle's tiled walls. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, her heels digging into his firm buttocks.

"You don't know how much I want you…"

Her face curved into a mischievous and all knowing smirk and brushing her lips against his, she slipped a hand between them and wrapped her fingers around his thick, hard length. "Oh, I think I do," she whispered huskily.

Nathan couldn't contain himself from moaning and his eyes closing in pure ecstasy as she continued to stroke him. Moving his lips over hers, he kissed her hard, pushing his tongue deep into her mouth. He pinned her against the wall with his body, freeing up his hands which immediately began work on her full, firm breasts; cupping and kneading them before tugging on her sensitive nipples which had her gasping and moaning into his mouth.

"Is that what you like Hales?" His breathing was becoming shorter as he spoke.

"Oh fuck yes" Haley screamed out. Her body felt as though it was going to explode from all the wonderful things Nathan was making her feel and she knew it wouldn't take much for it to happen.

putting his hand over hers, so that she stopped what she was doing he then placed himself at her entrance, he began stroking his large cock against her slippery wet heat. "Always look at me," he commanded his voice husky with lust.

Her eyes were on the verge of closing but she did as he asked and kept them open. His blue eyes had darkened and were looking back at her so intensely that she felt her body could just melt from the pure orgasmic pleasure she was starting to feel

Moving his mouth over hers to muffle her cries of pleasure, Nathan slowly pushed inside of her, loving the tight feeling that surrounded him. His hands gripped her hips as he moved in and out, shifting his position slightly so that his pubic bone rubbed against her clit on every down-stroke.

Haley's fingernails dug into the rounded tops of his shoulders as the sensations coursing within her escalated to a fever pitch. "Oh fuck me baby harder" she screamed.

He did as she had asked and sped up his movements, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer given as he could feel the usual tingle he only got when he was in these situations . She then began suckling on his neck, he tilted his head to one side to give her better access and his entire body tingled when he felt her teeth grazing against his pulse point. That combined with the feel of her sharp little nipples rubbing against his chest was pushing him closer and closer over the edge and, in an attempt to bring her over with him, his hips began pounding harder and faster into her.

"Fuck yes," she hissed, her legs tightening even further around him. She was pretty sure she'd have bruises on her inner thighs come morning, but she really didn't care in the slightest because this moment was all more than worth it.

Nathan's fingers squeezed Haley's hips in time with his movements and it took just a few more thrusts before she suddenly climaxed, her teeth sinking into his shoulder in an attempt to muffle the noises she was making. The feel of her feminine muscles tightening around his large cock as she rode out her orgasm triggered his own and he held her steady as he spilled himself deep inside her.

Meanwhile a few blocks from where the happy horny couples were, Brooke Davis had got herself a lift with none other than Lucas Scott.

"Thanks for the lift broody, you never know you luck I may give you the ride of your life soon" Brooke flirtatiously thanked Lucas for the ride home.

"No problem Brooke and thanks for the proposition but why do you feel like that's all you have to offer, because from where I'm standing I know that Brooke Davis has got so much more to offer so be yourself and don't try to hard" and with that he leaned over and kissed her on the lips it wasn't a heated make out session but it was a nice gentle kiss one that said I want to get to know the other Brooke Davis. They then both pulled apart both with grins on their faces.

"You aren't like most guys are you Lucas Scott?" and without waiting for an answer she got out of the car.

"See you around broody" she continued and with that she started walking to her house.

"see you later cheery" Lucas called back at her, as soon as she heared it she spun around again,

"Cheery?" Brooke yelled giggling

"yeah well you have a nickname for me now I have one for you, do you have a problem with that" Lucas teased

"I guess not" Brooke replied and with that she turned back around and walked to her door as soon as she opened the door she heard Lucas's cars engine rev slightly and driving off into the night. They both had no idea that their lives were going to change from that one single kiss


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey guys so sorry for the delay, been really busy with College and I had a real creative block with this story, so any way thank you to all of you that read and reviewed the last chapter they mean a lot, this latest chapter isn't the longest but I will try to get a long one on the next. Anyway back to the fic. Enjoy! _

Chapter 11

"So that was one of the best showers I think I've ever taken" Nathan said, it had been about a hour since their shower and now they were both laid on Haley's bed, Haley had now put on her pyjama top and shorts, while Nathan had on nothing but a towel that was wrapped around his waist while Haley rested on his chest.

"Mmmm...I know what you mean i could really get used to this" Haley admitted she then started kissing his chest.

"Mmm... so could I" Nathan replied moaning as Haley had begun licking and kissing his nipples, she then moved up and kissed him.

"Come on lets go down stairs because I don't know about you but I am starving" Haley said and with that she got off the bed and headed for the door.

"Haley I'm not bothered about food just come back to bed" Nathan moaned he had wanted to stay in bed with Haley much longer, this whole thing between him and Haley was all new to Nathan, as before with other girls after they had slept together he couldn't wait till they left but now he realised that he had been looking for someone that was smart, funny, cute, sexy and completely got him all of the things that Haley seemed to be.

"Are you coming or not Mr Scott?" Haley replied smiling from the bedroom door frame breaking him away from his thoughts. _God I love that smile _Nathan thought.

Sometime later Nick and Lucas both entered the house laughing about something.

"Lucas you so have the hots for Brooke Davis" Nick started on Lucas for the past half an hour since Lucas mistakenly told his best friend what had happened between him and Brooke earlier when he gave her a lift home. They then entered the living area where Nathan and Haley were both watching a film.

"Hey guys what are you watching?" Nick asked

"Nothing much just the Notebook "Haley replied as though it was no big deal but as she named the title Nick and Lucas both started laughing uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?" Nathan asked looking over at his brother and best friend

"Nathan your watching _The Notebook_ which is the biggest chick-flick ever" Lucas pointed out, even though he knew about his brother's feelings for Haley, he never would have thought that Haley would Notebook his brother then again he never thought that Nathan would ever let a girl Notebook him, until Haley he was one of the biggest players at Duke but he knew that he had changed in the few weeks they had been back and that had all to do with Haley James.

"Yeah and it's supposed to be a couples film" Nick pointed out; at the word couple Nathan and Haley looked at each other. After a few minutes it was Haley who broke the silence.

"so I heard someone likes a certain Ms Davis" Haley replied trying to change the subject, she knew that Brooke liked Lucas but it also seemed like he liked Brooke now too which was a good thing, Brooke deserved to be with someone like Lucas who was kind and thoughtful compared to all the other people that Brooke usually went out with.

"well maybe but were just taking things slow ok" Lucas replied not really wanting to get into the whole him and Brooke situation with his friends and his brother until he and Brooke had talked about things.

"ok but just so you know that if you do start dating, she'll be really lucky Luke" she said and went over to give Lucas a friendly kiss on the cheek.

"Just don't hurt or I will kill you ok" Haley replied half joking half serious, no one messed with her best friends they were the most important people to Haley apart from her family and now Nathan of course.

"Ok well I don't know you guys but all this mushy stuff really isn't my thing and I'm really hungry so why don't we go to the cafe?" Nick asked

"Now that sounds good i worked up quite an appetite earlier" Nathan answered, as soon as the words left his mouth Haley couldn't help but let out a loud laugh one that caused all the guys to look in her direction.

"What was that laugh for?" Nick asked slightly confused.

"Yeah Haley why did you laugh?" Nathan asked in a mocking tone, of course he already knew why she laughed, of course he did, he could see that she was going slightly red, he loved it when she got all embarrassed it was so cute.

"Nothing really it's a private joke" Haley replied

"Ok whatever Hales lets go" Nick replied looking at his baby sister, Haley had been acting really strange for the past couple of weeks but he just shrugged it off and walked out the door with the others following behind.

"Why did you have to make it worse?" Haley replied once both Lucas and Nick were out of earshot and then she closed the door behind them.

"Well it was you who laughed" Nathan replied with a rather amused look on his face.

"And by the way when I was talking about the building up the appetite I was talking about the basketball game you dirty girl" Nathan whispered the last part in her ear and then walked over to meet the guys and all Haley could do was looked shocked

After a few minutes she pulled out her phone and text Brooke to tell her to meet them at the cafe, she then text Peyton, the text read;

_Hey Peyt me and the guys are going to the cafe so get your skinny ass over there now, By the way i got to Notebook Nathan Scott._

So guys that's chapter 11 pls review also if you have any ideas for this story i would like to here them so thanks for reading.


End file.
